The Reluctant Heroes
by Bird of Flame
Summary: Unova's Champion. Hero of Ideals. Last ray of desperate hope. His first and only true friend. It was all in vain. She couldn't win in the end. Wishing to start over, she remembers the reason she played a part in this pathetic excuse of a tragedy play. It all began with a choice from a box. *REVISED*
1. Prolouge

**_The Reluctant Heroes_**

**Hello fellow Readers!**

** So this is my first fanfiction! Please excuse any errors. This will be a version of the Black and White games through my eyes so there will be a few twists and turns to expand it. There shall also be hints of Checkmate Shipping and Ferriswheel Shipping though they will BOTH be one-sided. This is only because I felt the game ended it that way, this is under tragedy, and maybe alittle because I can't pick between the two. Ferriswheel Shipping will take a while to pick up and won't be FULL BLOWN because honestly, I'm tired of having Touko fall head over heels for N the FIRST time she meets him. There so many things wrong with that. . . Also threw in Rebel Shipping. I don't ship it but, why not? ;) Uploading will probably be every two weeks due to school work and all but may be sooner depending on the time of writing I'm given. ^ _ ^ Anyway I hope you enjoy the prologue. **

***WARNING: I have fully revised multiple parts of various chapters, seeing that they differed greatly from the first two. Feel free to reread them if you choose:)***

***Story Image credit goes to xsarahmagic from deviantart. I also do not own Pokemon but man, the things I could do if I did;)**

* * *

Prologue: _Reminisce_

Her ears fill with the sharp intakes of her short breaths. Her lungs burn from their exhaustion. Eyes blurred by tears from the smoke. Pain lances through her long legs and cramped ribs.

Her heart, shattered into a million pieces.

Time stops and in the blink of an eye, she's surrounded by scorching sacred flames. Her mournful screams are drowned out by an ear-splitting screech.

The heavy beat of wings resounds in the air.

Losing herself to the agony, she searches for the reason of this misfortune,

unjust destiny,

cruel warped game of fate.

For her unforgiving heartbreak.

Unova's Champion. Hero of Ideals. Last ray of desperate hope. His first true and only friend. It was all in vain in the end. She couldn't win in the end. How could she save the person who mattered the most to her when she couldn't even save herself?

Letting darkness seize the corners of her mind, she finds herself returning to where it all began. Wishing to start over,

undo it all,

restart it all,

do it all over again,

she remembers the reason she played a part in this pathetic excuse of a tragedy play.

It began with a choice from a box.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note: **

**Hello again fellow readers!**

**I decided the prolouge was abit short, so I decided to post the first chapter. Thank you so much for your favs and follows. I'm glad you find my story enjoyable so far! The two main characters will be introduced so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Just to clarify, Touko is the main protagonist but Touya will be a very important supportive character.**

* * *

Chapter One: _Whispers in the__ Dark_

She awakens to a dark sky illuminated by thousands of blazing stars.

Taking in a deep breath of the night's crisp air, the little girl blinks before trying to move her wobbly limbs. The damp grass prickles her bare skin and a gentle breeze tugs at her tousled curls.

Sitting up, she scans her surroundings to try to calm her rapid beating heart. Her eyes anxiously dart to and fro as she recognizes a cold wave of fear beginning to wash over her. Countless questions begin to swarm within her dazed mind.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_What's going on?_

The darkened tree tops begin to sway violently as the world around starts to whirl.

Her heart stops abruptly as she comes to a horrifying realization.

_Who am I?_

A rustle in the nearby shrubs startles her as she sharply turns to catch a shadowed silhouette cautiously approach. Before she can let out a strangled cry, she catches a glimpse of the figure's face within the pale moonlight.

"Hey!"

She stares wide eyed at the young boy standing before her. _Should she run? Where could she even run to? Are her legs even capable of running?_

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I, uh—"she squeaks.

"Are you lost? Do you need help?"

"No! I—"

"What's your name?"

He's kneeling next to her now, the brightest smile she has ever seen lighting up his face.

She stares into his warm brown eyes and finally feels her chest fill with the one emotion she was desperately searching for.

_Relief_.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean to make you cry! Di—Did I accidently scare you?"

She shakes her head vigorously, silent tears streaking down her face.

"I—I don't know! I don't know what's going on! I—I don't where I am! I—"she sobs.

Smiling, the boy clasps her small hand in his.

"It's not safe staying out in the forest by yourself. I'm not really sure how you got here or where you came from but . . . why don't you come stay at my house? Maybe my mom could help you! She's good at helping people. She even has her own Pokémon!"

The little girl stares back warily. _Should she trust him? Would it really be ok to go?_

Heaving out a sigh, she decides to accept his offer. It wasn't like she had any other choice.

He helps her get back on her unsteady feet and clings to her frail arm as he begins to lead her back the way he came.

"My name's Touya! I live here in Nuvema Town." he exclaims.

"Thank you." she whispers, keeping her head down low.

He grins.

* * *

"Mom! Look mom, look! I found a girl left in the forest! Can we keep her?" Touya shouts as he practically drags the petite girl behind him into a two story bricked house.

"Touya Blair Kuro! Didn't I tell you to stop playing in the forest at night?' scolds a pretty woman with chocolate curled hair tied back.

"But—!"

"But nothing! You're not old enough to be going off on your own just yet. You don't even have your own Pokémon! What if you got attacked by a wild one? You won't—?"

She stops and studies the little girl clinging to her son's arm.

"Ah! And who's this? Are you alright sweetie? Are you lost? Hurt?"

"I found this girl in the woods! She says she doesn't know who she is or where she came from!" explains Touya. "Can she stay?"

"Well—"

"Can we keep her?"

"Touya!'' his mother snaps. " She's not a Pokémon!"

"But—!"

"I said—"

"Ok, ok." He cuts in. "I'm sorry. It's just that, she's been left alone and I—I just always wanted a sister."

His mother's face softens.

Kneeling down to face the girl, she tucks one of her stray curls behind her ear.

"Well? Would you like to stay with us? I'm not sure where you're really from or, if I can help in any way. Nuvema is a very small town. How you ended up in the forest is quite peculiar. We could see if we can find out where you're home is."

"But, what if she has nowhere to go?" asks Touya.

"Then I suppose you ,if you want, you can live with us if you choose. We'll take you in."

The little girl stares at the woman with a startled face. Their kindness warms her and somehow she feels nostalgic.

She timidly nods her head.

The woman tenderly smiles while Touya begins fist pumping the air.

"It seems to me that you may have amnesia. There could be a chance you'll remember yourself in time. But, there could be a chance you may not. I know you must be scared right now but everything will be alright. I'll help as much as I can. You're safe here so come now. Let's get you cleaned up."

Taking the woman's hand, she begins to follow here up the stairs but is stopped by Touya as he suddenly grips her wrist.

"Wait!" he shouts.

The woman and girl turn.

"Since—since you're part of the family now. . . .there's something we still have to give you.

A name! We have to think of a new name for you! You said you couldn't remember if you had one so, why not pick a new one?"

"There is a chance she might remember her name Touya. I don't know if—"

"But if she doesn't and stays with us? She can't be nameless!" he pleads.

The girl turns back to his mother.

The woman grins. "Well how about it? It's your choice."

Blushing, the girl turns back to Touya. "What—what do you think will be a good name for me?"

"Well, since we're now brother and sister, how about you pick a name similar to mine?

Then people will know we're siblings! We already kinda look alike!"

Their mother smiles. "That's cute! What a great idea!"

The girl nods again. A small smile forming on her lips.

"Ok! Then your new name will be. . . ."

"Touko."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Sakura Touko: Thank you so much for your suppport! It means alot to me. I won't let you down!**


	3. Hail To The King

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**Thanks again for your favs and follows! So now we have an eight year time skip from the last chapter to this one. Here the journey really beings.**

**Time for the heroes destiny to be set in motion. . .**

***I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter Two: _Hail To The King_

_Eight years later. . . ._

Silence swept through the immense throne room as the crowd of people struggled to keep their excitement at bay. They slightly tremble underneath their heavy grey hooded cloaks.

Elegant gold double doors swing open as a middle-aged man clothed in ancient regal robes steps into view. His single, obscured, crimson eye gleams with a morbid anticipation. He tightly clutches the polished crown within his hands as he proceeds towards the throne. Taking in the crowd, he can't help but notice their sudden stilled breaths.

He smirks.

It pleases him how they cowardly shrink before his overwhelming presence.

With eyes illuminated by a child-like glee, they eagerly watch as the sage beckons for the boy to enter the room.

In that moment their long time efforts, their long mourned desires, seem to finally pay off. He is their long awaited dream built from their very own endlessly shed blood and tears, brought to life in the form of a revolutionary king. A _perfectly _crafted leader to bring forth the dawn of a new era.

Feeling the heavy weight of the crown placed upon his head, the young king's heart swells with an outburst of complex emotions. An undying love, a darkly taught hatred, a deeply penetrating sorrow, a dangerously burning conviction. But above all, an everlasting hope.

He was destined to save them. He was the only one who could free them from the chains of their misery that "they" called a "bond". And that was exactly what he planned to do no matter what the consequence. It was the reason for his existence. His life devoted dream. His only truth.

Turning to face the crowd, he lets their distorting cries resound within him.

"HAIL PLASMA!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF KING N! WE OFFER OUR ALL!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF PLASMA!"

"ALL HAIL KING N!"

"ALL HAIL THE KING!"

With hard jade eyes, his gaze sweeps over the diverse sea of faces. Soon, he would embark on his journey to fulfill his fate. Only then, could he achieve his desired goal. The only wish harbored deep within his heart.

And nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I've decided that the chapters for this story will be long since most of them are. Feedback is appreciated!:)**

**Review Responses:**

**Sakura Touko: I'm glad you liked the chapter:) I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**Speedloader: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I'll do my best to keep it entertaining:)**


	4. The Start of Something Unseen

Chapter Three: _The Start of Something Unseen_

The world outside is a blinding white.

Squinting her eyes, Touko pressed her hand against the frozen window as she silently watched the powder snowflakes collect on the window sill.

Within the glass, she spies Cheren's reflection pacing back and forth across the room, brow furrowed in agitation.

His eye is practically twitching.

"Maybe she's lost?" she suggests in an attempt to soothe the boy's irritation. She knows it's futile. How the hell would Bianca get lost when they were next door _neighbors_?

"He should have found her by now." he growls, his strides becoming more vigorous.

"What if she tripped and twisted her ankle? She is quite the klutz isn't she?"

"All the more reason to be here _sooner."_

Now it was her turn for her eye to twitch.

"I swear to Arceus Cheren, that if you decide to be a jerk the whole day I'll—!"

"You'll what?" he snaps. "For your information, I'm not being a jerk. I was just hoping she'd take this a whole lot more serious. Becoming a trainer isn't a trivial matter! It takes a tremendous amount of hard work and dedication, especially if you're deciding to take a shot at becoming Champion. I mean, there's a reason why the legal age was—"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUTUP AND RELAX ALREADY!? BESIDES, YOU'RE LEAVING MARKS ON THE RUG!" she shouts, her outburst silencing his lecture.

He glares at her through narrowed eyes, angered by her sudden eruption.

_Crap. He's pissed._

Before he could respond, they both jump as a brightly dressed figure violently crashes through the bedroom door.

"I'M SORRY!" it wails as it crumples to the floor. "I'm so, so, so, SO, SORRY!"

Sighing, Touko helps the flustered girl back to her feet. "Bianca, calm down! _Geez_, why is everyone so friggin' _EMOTIONAL_ today!?"

"Isn't everyone on the first day?" answers a smooth voice upon entering the room.

"Touya! What took you so long? I'm sick of waiting!" Cheren grumbles, fiercely approaching the brunet.

"Sorry." He replies softly. "Something came up."

Touko catches Bianca avert her eyes, still glistening from the crystalline tears streaking down her distraught face.

"Anyway..." Touya coughs, quickly shifting the mood. He turns to look his sister in the eye. "Why don't you open the box first Sis?"

She gapes at him.

"A—Are you sure?"

He flashes her one of his teasing grins. That cheeky smile her childhood became colored with. "Don't be _shy_."

She turns for the other two's acknowledgment.

"Go for it." Cheren nods, placing his hands within his pockets. "We did decide the first one to be either one of you. The Professor delivered it personally to your house after all."

"Go on Touko!" chimes in Bianca, her bubbly personality beginning to resurface. "I can't wait to see who your partner will be!"

Their smiles warm her heart.

Taking a breath, she feels her body slowly began to tremble with excitement as they crowd around the box placed neatly on her desk.

As she struggles with its bright red bow, her eyes widen as the lid finallynslides off revealing the box's carefully tucked in contents.

Four gleaming pokeballs.

She studies the elemental engravings carved on their polished tops carefully, her heart rapidly thumping withn her chest.

With her mind decided, she tenderly lifts the one with the emblem of a single leaf.

The pokeball radiates a pulsing warmth within her palm as a grin spreads across her face.

_I choose you._

"Guess I'm next." Touya announces, breaking the tensed silence. He takes her place as she steps back cradling the new life chosen by her hand as if it just might vanish into thin air.

He tucks one hand in his pocket as he casually reaches for one of the two pokeballs marked with a flame. "If you choose grass than my choice shall be fire."

She sticks her tongue out at him as he winks.

Cheren clears his throat. "Well I guess I—"

"MY TURN!" squeals Bianca quickly shoving Touya aside before he could even finish his sentence.

For a second, Touko swears his gonna exploded.

Beaming, Bianca grasps the engraved water pokeball, oblivious to Cheren's death glare aimed straight at her back. She gasps excitedly as she weighs it in her hand.

"It's so light!"

"NOW, I believe it's my turn." Cheren huffs.

He steps beside to hastily pick up the remaining pokeball identical to Touya's.

"I wanted this one anyway." he smirks and scowls at Touko's stifled giggle.

"This is real." Touya murmurs.

His soft gaze resting on each of their faces as his brown eyes cloud up dreamily.

"We're officially Pokémon Trainers now! We can see all of Unova. . . no. . . we can see the entire world if we want! And nothing would hold us back!"

They stare silently at his overjoyed expression as he gazes intently into the container of his newly chosen partner.

The day they spent their whole childhood dreaming of now a growing reality.

"Hey." Bianca exclaims ecstatically, the clap of her hands breaking the trance.

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's have a Pokémon battle! Right here, right now!"

Cheren gives her a stunned look.

"Are you _insane_!? We'll destroy her entire room! For a safe and proper battle, trainers must be in a situated environment where the Pokémon's full abilities and movements aren't limited such as—"

"Let's do it." Touko smiles devilishly.

He whirls on her. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Come on Cheren!" Bianca pouts. "These Pokémon are still young! Just how much _damage_ can they really do?"

He desperately turns to Touya, his last beam of hope.

"Please don't tell me you agree with this."

The brunet studies him curiously before grinning. He punches his shoulder causing Cheren to wince.

"Just give in Cheren. Besides, Touko said she was cool with it. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what your first battle would be like?"

Cheren groans. This was bound to not end well.

"Fine." he sighs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But this time, I get to go first."

"That's the spirit!"

Gazing into each other's eyes, they each tightly grip their pokeballs.

"Let's battle."

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for your favs and follows! I appreciate your support!:)**

**Review Responses:**

**Sakura Touko: Of course! I can think of Pokemon 24/7! XD**

**violentLarkspur: Thank you so much! I'll work hard. Also your your welcome:) I love how Cheren's goal goes from desiring strength to finding his strength as a aspiring gymleader. Your fic explained it so wonderfully.**

**waytheballbounces: Thank you:) I also love long chapters**


	5. Bittersweet

_His life started in a box._

_Or at least that's what it seemed like._

_He couldn't remember anything before the box._

_What had he been doing?_

_Where had he been?_

_Where was he now?_

_What he had remembered, was the presence of a human woman cloaked in striking white._

_Glossy chestnut hair._

_A charming grin._

_He recalled words like "starter", "trainer", and even "journey" before being consumed by an overwhelming need for sleep._

* * *

Chapter Four: _Bittersweet_

"Hey there! My name's Touko Kuro. Today's my first day as a Trainer and I was kind of wondering, w-would you like to go on an adventure with m-me?"

The brunette stands tall despite the anxiousness within her face she struggles to mask with a hand outstretched towards her new companion. She's failing but it's her absolute best.

Glass eyes the color of the cloudless summer sky stare hard into ruby red ones.

The disoriented reptilian hisses nervously, his limbs stretching casually. _Just how long had his slumber even been?_ There was something strange about this girl, something he couldn't seem to quite understand. She was different from the other humans lounging around the room and it wasn't from her looks or behavior. No, he felt it being her very _essence_. It seemed though that neither she nor they were aware of it.

Even so, he can't help but find that confident smile alluring. Her presence stirs an emotion deep within him. A comforting reassurance. Something he'd never felt before and it piqued him.

He takes her hand.

Touko laughs gleefully. "Great! We're gonna make a good team. We'll be unbeatable! . . . uh?"

"Snivy."

She turns to see Cheren standing a few feet away, sharp stormy eyes watching their little moment attentively. His starter he mentioned to be a "Tepig" snuggled against his chest.

"He's known as a Snivy."

"Alright, Snivy." she grins, her eyes lit with a daring gleam.

He nods and shifts his gaze. "Also, we've decided who will be whose opponent."

"What!? Without _me_!?"

"I decided that I want _you_ to be my first opponent."

In the silence that follows, he finds the bewilderment that flashes in her eyes amusing. He smirks.

"M-Me?" she stutters, eyebrow raised slightly. "You don't want to take on Touya?"

His smirk widens as he glances at the other brunet warming up to face off against Bianca. He doesn't need to observe their battle to figure out its outcome. He already _knows_ who'll win.

_That kindness might as well be your weakness Touya._

Touko narrows her eyes as she studies Cheren, unsure of what to make of his unsuspected decision. Originally, she figured she'd end up battling against Bianca, the boys being to hot-headed and cocky to consider them a threat. She wonders what it'll feel like to wipe that smirk off Cheren's face for once. Wonders what it'll feel like to taste victory in all its glory. _Can she even?_ _Does she have what it takes to be a Trainer?_ The swirling feelings of doubt and fear spark a memory locked in her mind. _Haven't I felt this way before?_

Pushing down the negative emotions, she takes a glance at Snivy standing confidently beside her. The moment their eyes meet, a silent agreement passes between them that simple words could not fully convey.

_Let's win._

"Snivy, Tackle!"

In a blur, the lizard darts forward, knocking the fire type down hard to the wooden floor. A thud accompanying a startled squeal from the pig.

"Quick Tepig, Ember!"

_Crap._

A small burst of searing flames erupts from Tepig's mouth. Before Snivy can retreat, his face is instantly engulfed by the flames.

Touko watches in stunned, her ears ringing from her starter's agonized screams.

_Calm down, don't panic! This is a battle after all. . . ._

"Snivy get back! Don't allow him to double strike!"

With blind eyes squeezed shut, Snivy quickly strides backward allowing his body to slide upon the wooden panels. Long thorned vines sprout from within his back and violently lash the space of empty air to keep the flaming pig at bay.

Touko watches in satisfaction as Tepig flinches at every strike while lifting his weight from his bruised hide.

"Once more Tepig, Ember!"

"TACKLE HIM!"

Swiftly Snivy takes a immediate dive into Tepig, cutting off the incoming blaze.

"Now finish it off, Vine Whip!"

The flurry of vines slashes into Tepig drawing droplets of scarlet blood. He lets out a cry and Touko can't help but notice the slight pain that pulses through her chest as she shuts her eyes.

"It's over."

Cheren scowls. "We're not through yet. Tepig tackle! Give it every last bit of strength you got!"

Slowly the pig rises to his feet, swaying but quickly regaining his posture unsteadily. Citrine eyes lock on the scarred reptilian.

He dashes.

"Snivy!" Touko calls out in alarm but he's already understood his Trainer's thoughts. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he senses his heart beat synchronize with hers as the climax of the battle dawns upon them.

"Hurry, Tackle! Meet him halfway!"

Matching Tepig's speed, the two Pokémon clash within the center of the room.

Cheren and Touko stare wide eyed, their breath's caught within their throats as time halts. For a split second, their Pokémon's bodies still.

Tepig quivers and as Cheren catches his breath; he watches his starter fall to the ground astounded.

_Defeated. . . We were defeated. . .I lost. . ._

Blinking blankly, Touko lets a shaky giggle escape her lips.

"I—I won. We—we did it! We won Snivy! We won!" she cheers as she darts to catch the starter before he falls. She clings tightly to him and grins. He can't help but beam as he gazes into the pride glowing within her eyes.

_Anything for you._

* * *

"Seriously Cheren, you two were amazing! I couldn't tell what was gonna happen next!" Touya laughs as he slings his arm around his best friend.

"But who would've thought you'd lose against my sister? I figured she'd own me but _you_? Not in a million years!"

He smirks as the fuming boy grits his teeth.

"Now, now. Don't be a sore loser!" Touya sings mockingly while he presses a finger into Cheren's cheek.

"Honestly!" Cheren huffs, glaring at the teasing boy. "I don't _care_ if Touko won but how about you be more concerned with the damage done to her room!"

"Really Cheren, it's okay." insists Touko from her lounging spot on the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest, she gives him a reassuring smile. "We were just having a lot of fun and ended up getting carried away~"

"We were also were able to bond with our Pokémon!" rings Bianca's singsong voice. She slightly tilts her head as she rises from her seat on the bed. "Shouldn't we worry more about their health?"

"Of course." He answers, striding towards her. He pulls out a purple bottle from within his jacket pocket and begins to tend to their wounds.

They watch him wearily while wondering where he was even able to get his hands on a potion. Nobody dares question him though.

"Who would have thought that battles would be hard." whispers Bianca. Her bottom lip slightly quivering as she folds her hands behind her back.

"Of course it would be." Cheren remarks nudging his glasses. "You have to be mentally and emotionally capable to be a Pokémon Trainer, it isn't all fun and games you know. Your Pokémon trust in you and put their bodies in harms way for you. It's up to you to lead them and make the correct decisions to keep them from severe injury."

They remain silent as he stands and tucks the starters comfortably into the sheets.

He turns to them with a smirk.

"Come on. Let's go apologize to your mother."

* * *

As she fights back the tears threatening to pool from her eyes, she tightly grips on to the woman's slender hand. The hand that had always tucked back her curls when she cried or caressed her face when she was being praised.

The hand that gave her a place to call home when she didn't even know if she had ever even had one.

"You'll take care won't you?" the woman whispers. Her eyes glisten and Touko can tell she's trying so hard to stop the tears as well. "You'll stick with your brother and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless? Force him to call each time you visit a Pokémon Center?"

"We'll be fine mom!" Touya smiles as he embraces his mother. "We'll train hard and keep in touch. Just watch us become strong Trainers like you!"

The woman laughs and wipes her eyes. "Such a cheeky son. Just know that I love you."

The two teens turn towards the door. "Of course. We love you to."

_Thank you._

* * *

**Hello Dear Readers! **

**Here's chapter four! This was my first time writing a Pokémon battle so I apologize if it was abit rushed! First battles aren't really that long. I also tweaked some things and had Tepig and Snivy know Ember and Vine Whip already since I figured a bunch of tackles wouldn't be all that exciting. Also I added in Snivy's thoughts two include his view point as well. I wanted to add in Touko's Pokémon perspective without them having to say their name or talk. This may change a few chapters later though due to reasons yet to be revealed. . . .;)**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Feedback is appreciated!:)**

**Review Responses:**

**Sega Nesquik: Thank you! I thought about doing that as well but didn't. I'm glad you enjoy the story! I hoped you liked this chapter as well:)**

**Speedloader: Though it took awhile to get used to, I do enjoy writing in third person. I like writing with alot of detail, especially when it comes to Pokemon battles. One of the reasons I choose it for this story:)**

**Sakura Touko: Ahaha, I guess it was kinda easy to figure out who'll win. Thanks for your support!:D**

**waytheballbounces: I love Snivy! I have a Serperior named Nova. In fact Touko's Snivy is based on him and will be given the nickname in the next chapter. I also love nickcaming my Pokemon!:)**


	6. The Pretender

_The first gift he had ever received from her was his name._

"_Don't you think it's strange?" she had questioned him, her voice resonating softly within the cloaked woman's lab._

"_Why call you 'Snivy' just because you're a Snivy? That's like my name being 'Human' just because I'm a human. Shouldn't Pokémon also have individual names like people to? You get what I'm saying?"_

_He listened to her rant intently. Honestly, did she really question everything? Not that he had minded he found to his mere amusement._

_The cloaked woman smiled._

"_You're free to choose any nickname you like, as—"_

"_No. He should be given a proper name, not a nickname. He should decide on it himself as well."_

_The woman's smile widens. "I see."_

_Grinning, Touko turns back to him._

"_How about the name . . . Nova?"_

_**Nova. A star that increases in brightness, then dies out.**_

_He doesn't understand why he likes the suggestion, but he loves the way her face lights up when he flicks his tail in approvement._

"_Great! Now we're tied together. . ."_

_It had only been a short while._

"_. . . as partners. I am yours and you are mine. . ."_

_Their journey had only just begun._

"_. . . as equals. Let's grow strong together!"_

_And yet he could sense that fragile but unbreakable bond that had silently began to grow between them._

"_Nova."_

* * *

Chapter Five: _The Pretender_

"It's getting late. She's been gone for at least half an hour." Touko murmured as she continued to twirl on the Professor's chair. Her mind becoming dizzy as her surroundings spiraled within a mixed blur. Nova had perched himself on top of her head while nibbling her trainer cap as idly as she tugged on a curl.

"The Professor hasn't returned either. I hope she hasn't become impatient." Touya sighed, back leaning casually against a bookcase. He hadn't moved an inch since their wait.

The girl took a glance at her brother and studied his stoic face. He'd fallen silent the moment he arrived at the lab while her and Cheren had been giving names to their companions. She slightly jumped when his Tepig, Oriel, released a squeal nervously at his feet.

After a moment of silence, Cheren halted his pacing to suddenly face the silent boy. He'd been in deep thought for a while as well as they patiently waited for Bianca's coming.

"Something happened."

Touya looked him in the eye, his voice guarded and void of any emotion. "Nothing happened."

"Liar, something happened in the morning and you know what." Cheren replied coldly, his piercing eyes flashing accusingly.

"Tell me."

"Just stay out of it, _Cheren_." Touya snapped. His jaw tensed and Touko began to feel her body tense in response to his anger as well. He was getting angry. Something Touya usually didn't do due to the cause of his laidback personality. When he did however, it was ugly, especially when it dealt with being angry with Cheren of all people.

"Besides," he smirked. "I doubt you'd be able to do anything about it anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Touya." Touko said sternly, a clear look of defiance written within her face as her hands were placed firmly on her hips. She needed to calm them down. No way was she gonna let them cause a scene in Juniper's lab. They hadn't even left Nuvema Town yet and they'd already be getting themselves in unwanted trouble. Trouble that could get their journey _delayed_.

"Do you know what's going on? If you know, you need to tell us what happened to Bianca. We are her friends just as much as you and also have the right to know her troubles. Quit playing the knight in shining armor."

Touya scowled as he clenched his fists, locked in his sister's "no nonsense or I'll punch the living daylights out of you and just watch me if you doubt it" gaze before giving in.

"Fine. Let's just say Bianca's journey wasn't exactly approved by her father as she had wished. Her mother however respected her decision and promised to find a way to let her go. She was planning to help Bianca runaway."

"What_?"_ Cheren scoffed. A look of confusion etched on his face.

"What do you mean runaway?" Touko pressed, her mind boggled just as much as Cheren's. "How was she even able to receive a Pokémon then?"

"The Pokémon were requested through our mother, how else?"

"Oh."

"Her mother planned to help her sneak out of the house so her father wouldn't notice as long as I bought her enough time to as I promised her I would. At least before the Professor grants us access to Route One."

They stared back at him wide–eyed, a creeping realization clearing within their minds.

"Just...what...did...you...DO!?" Cheren seethes through narrowed eyes, his heart beginning to beat rapidly in anxiety.

"Nothing. I just created a little distraction to keep the Professor busy while they carried out her getaway—"

"What did you _do_, Touya?" Touko cuts in quietly. Her tense cool slowly morphing into that of total disbelief. _My brother isn't like this. . ._

He eyes her cautiously, unsure if answering was really the wise thing to do.

"I broke a window using a rock." he starts slowly, a frown forming on his lips as he lowers his gaze in surfacing guilt. His eyes remain determined despite his spoken revelation. "Their investigating it right now to make sure it wasn't a attempted burglary. Of course, it wasn't so they shouldn't be long now. It'll most likely be reported as some prank played from someone in the neighborhood."

A heavy silence weighs down the air.

Cheren snaps.

"YOU _IDIOT! _ JUST HOW DID YOU DECIDE THAT THAT WAS AN OK IDEA!? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER CONFRONTING THE PROFESSOR TO EXPLAIN BIANCA'S SITUATION? DID YOU CONSIDER THAT SHE MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP? OF COURSE NOT, YOU JUST DECIDED THAT YOU WERE TOO MIGHTY AND NOBLE AND ALLOWED YOURSELF TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANTED!"

He grabs the boy roughly by the collar. Touko quickly jumps in and tries her best to pull him back from going any further.

"Cheren, Wait! As pissed as we have the right to be, we can't afford to cause any more trouble! What are we gonna to if they restrain us from our Pokémon?"

He scoffs. "I'd NEVER let that happen. I've worked too hard for this. But he really needs to clean up his act!"

He releases Touya and turns away, face flushed and fists clenched tightly. He looks down to notice their Pokémon watching them alarmingly. Tensed and ready to aid if their Trainers began to inflict self-harm.

"Sorry, let's just go help Bianca." he mumbles, running a hand through his dark hair. He walks out the door.

Touko whirls on her brother.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Why did you try to keep something like this from us? Did you honestly think you were gonna be able to get away with it?"

His face softens as his shoulders slump.

"Look Sis, I'm really sorry. I really regret doing what I did. I didn't want to, I don't even do those kinds of things anyway, but someone really needed to help Bianca. I didn't want us to end up having to leave her here. I didn't want to leave without her."

She stares at him briefly before letting out a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing." she smirks, placing her hands back on her hips a playful smile coming to paint her lips. "Just remember that we're going through this journey together." She bends down to allow Nova to climb up her shoulder as she gently picks up Cheren's Tepig, Aries.

"We're all friends and need to put our full trust in one another."

He smiles as walks up to her, his hand tenderly brushing her cheek. She tenses at the gesture before giving a shake of her head.

"Of course I trust you. I really am sorry. I'll never do something like that again, or at least I'll warn you next time so you'll beat it out of me. Just please don't tell mom. She'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"Okay."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "How about we go help Bianca?"

"Together?"

"Together." He nods. "Stupid Cheren to."

"Of _course_!" she grins.

"But you still have to confess and apologize to the Professor."

* * *

They walked in silence, the crisp crunch of their footprints echoing throughout the empty neighborhood. Wisps of puffed air danced within the chilled winter breeze.

"He did if for her sake." Touko whispered softly as she falls in step with Cheren, their feet mimicking each other almost rhythmically. "He didn't mean any harm. It's Touya after all, I'm surprised he even had the guts to pull the whole thing off." she grins, her gaze resting on her brother's distant back.

"Are you telling me that you agree with his actions?"

"Of course not! But if you hold a grudge, it'll ruin the start of our grand adventure!"

He scoffs.

"Here." she says handing over Aries to him. He slightly squeezes the Pokémon as it squeals in delight.

"He really likes you."

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?"

"You two are really alike you know that?"

"Is that so? And how's that?"

"You both got that smug look in your eyes!"

He blushes as she laughs, his heavy heart slightly lifting.

"We're here." calls Touya, partially turning to face them. He raises an eyebrow at Touko's humor fit.

She beams back at him as they walk up the porch, pauseing awkwardly at Bianca's door. None of them really sure what to do.

"Should we knock?"

"Is there really any other option?"

"We could try to climb the tree near her bedroom window, that way—"

"OK, look. I really don't understand why you'd even consider that it'll be ok to just—"

"He—Hey, Touko wait! Don't just—!"

Touya lunges to quickly grasp onto her arm as the girl bolted forward, bursting through the door before he could even stop her.

"BIANCA! ARE YOU HERE? WE CAME FOR YOU!"

Bianca stared at her best friend horrified. Her pale face a blotchy red and eyes pooled with tears as she stood slumped within her living room.

Tou—Touko, what are you doing here!?"

"Bianca!" Touya shouts as he runs into the room, Cheren right on his heels.

"Bianca! Are you alright? What's taking you so long? If we don't leave soon, it'll be midnight by the time we reach Accumula Town—"

"She's not going." a gruff voice answers.

The boys fall silent as Bianca's father glared at them from his stance across the room.

"You can't keep her locked up here forever, dear!" her mother calls from the kitchen doorway, a look of desperate pleading upon her face. "She's only going to get older."

"NO, NO, _NO_! A THOUSAND TIMES NO! JUST HOW COULD MY DAUGHTER WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE WORLD EVEN CONSIDER GOING ON A JOURNEY WITH POKEMON!?"

"Then how do you expect her to learn! If you can't even let her go, she'll never even be able to become something! Are you gonna take that right from our daughter!?"

"Please Sir!" Touko begs, her eyes unusually bright and determined. "She won't be alone! We'll be with her along the way. She won't have to worry—"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D TRUST YOU?" he shouts at her. She flinches but stands tall despite his rage. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A CHILD YOURSELF, YOU KNOW NOTHING AS WELL!"

"But, I'm—I'm a good Trainer who was able to receive a Pokémon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!" Bianca stutters.

Touko stares as the girl wipes her eyes and feels her blood began to boil within her veins.

"I won't allow this!" she exclaims boldly. "I won't let you keep Bianca from her dreams and I'm sure as hell not gonna leave her here by herself either!"

She grabs onto the girl's slender wrist before dashing out the door. "We're _leaving_."

"BIANCA! YOU COME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" her father calls after them in dumb shock of Touko's declaration, but it doesn't reach their ears. _How dare she . . . !_

"Don't worry." Touya nods to her mother, relief softening her features as she clasped her hands tightly. "We'll keep her safe."

"We'll keep you informed." Cheren smirks.

She smiles as the boys run after them.

_Goodbye my darling daughter and please don't cry._ _I know you and your friends we'll do great._

_He'll understand one day._

* * *

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself once more, my name is. . ."

"Professor." Touya frowned before the cheery woman could go any further. He'd been dreading the moment but felt his sister's hard stare aimed directly at him to prevent from keeping the affair. "Before you hand out our Trainer's license, there's something you need to know."

The woman nodded solemnly. "Come, come Touya. I have already been informed on the incident."

He sharply turns to glare at his sister and Cheren. They smirk, hands raised in mock defense.

"This is not a day to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always so please remember to at least behave with more formality. But because you had a supporter speak on your behalf and pay for the damages, I'm going to let this slid. But just this once." she replies, her voice laced with a warning.

He stares back at her in weary confusion. _Who covered for me?_

For a unknown reason, Bianca's mother's sorrowful smile fills his mind's vision.

"That being said, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am a researcher on when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence. Oh, that's quite unusual. . . You've already had a Pokémon battle correct? So, maybe that's why . . . it feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust in you! "

The Trainers take in the woman's praise pridefully.

"That aside, there is one thing I'd like to ask from the four of you. It'll also make up for the little 'incident' that occurred earlier today. I'd like you take this device along with you on your journey. With this, you'll help assist with my research."

She hands each of them a small, black, rectangular device, two and two engraved with a blue and pink pokeball. They gently studied them within their hands, the light glowing from the grey sky reflecting off the glimmering screen glass.

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the data of the Pokémon you encounter. I ask that you all do your best to fill it out. This is my request."

"You can count on us Professor."

She grins. "Thank you. Behind me now is Route One. Follow the road and it'll lead you to Accumula Town. You can stock up for supplies there. The minute you step on this road, you'll all officially be Pokémon Trainers. I wish you all the best of luck and know that you can contact me anytime from the number I recorded on your Xtransceiver. Take care!"

"Goodbye Professor! Thank you so much!" Touko shouts to the retreating woman as her friends wave behind her, gratitude radiating off their faces.

Bianca looks to them and gives a sheepish grin. "Thanks so much you guys! You know, for earlier. I'm really happy you guys all came to support me."

They smile at the bright girl, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Don't worry about it."

Touko grips her hand firmly. "We were definitely not leaving without you!"

"Especially if Touya couldn't help it." Cheren smirks.

"Hey!" Touya flushes. "You got it all wrong!" He stutters but Bianca only stares back at him blankly.

"Just don't listen to him!"

Gripping Touko's hand tighter, she offers her other hand to him. "Come on guys! Let's take our first step on Route One together!"

Touya grasps her hand hesitantly while Cheren only stares.

"You can't be seri—"

"Come on Cheren! Quit acting all uptight and join in. This _is_ our last goodbye to Nuvema Town."

He sighs. "Fine!"

"You hold on to _Touko's _other hand." she giggles.

He shoots her a alarming glare.

"Are you guys ready?!" Touko calls to their Pokémon tucked securely within their bags.

They voice their cheer in unison.

"Are you guys ready?" Touya glances to his friends, fear and excitement sparking his soft eyes.

They all grin, adrenaline racing through them as they prepare to take their first step into the unknown.

Their wildest dream.

"One . . .!"

"Two . . . !"

"Three."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! It helps me improve and fuels my imagination~ \ ( ^ o ^) /**

**Review Responses:**

**Speedloader: Ahaha I caught them all. And I was so sure they had all been fixed. OTL**

**thechinskyguy: Thanks! It means alot to me:) I understand your complaint. I tried really hard to make it in a way that it would have made sense but I'm still not satisfied with how that part came out. Since it's crucial to the story though, I decided to leave it like that.**

**RosaMeiWhite2: Thank you! I read your battle and thought that it was more organized than mine XD I've always wanted to write this fic since I love Gen 5 storyline so much. Thanks for your support!:)**

**Sakura Touko: I also miss the old days with Snivy! He's younger though. Level 60 XD I can't wait to post future chapters as well. Be very excited:)**


	7. Unfathomable Stranger

_Their first battle had been the very best day of his life._

_Even so, he could tell that she had been nervous. _

_This was someone neither of them knew._

_Battling had opened up a whole new world he had never known till then._

_ He would never forget the first time he felt the rush of raw adrenaline flow through his veins or the rapid pulse of his ever beating heart echo within his eardrums as he gave in to the sound of her uplifting voice._

_He remembered savoring the sweet taste of victory, the praise that illuminated her electrifying sky blue eyes. _

_She had smiled and a gentle warmth rippled within his chest, it was as if he was on top of the world._

_He never felt so alive._

* * *

Chapter Six: _Unfathomable__ Stranger_

"Alright guys! I got a totally great idea." Bianca grinned as she ecstatically clapped her gloved hands.

"I don't know Bianca. . ." Touko replied cautiously, eyeing the squirming girl as she spun under the icy bare trees. "I think we should just worry about getting to Accumula Town before nightfall. I don't really feel like camping out on the first day."

The buoyant girl pouted as her weary companions continued walking, feet crunching into the snow concealed Route. Their cheeks and tips of their noses flushed a charming rosy pink as the cold wind nipped at them teasingly during the seemingly long hour trek. They still hadn't even reached the tall grass yet and they couldn't help but cringe at the shivers traveling up their spines.

The place that had always been known to them as forbidden.

Touko chewed her lower lip nervously as Bianca chattered on. Words left to fall on deaf ears. _Where they really not as anxious as she felt deep down? _She was growing tired of fighting back the stories trying to worm their way into her head. The ones their mothers watched somberly while they believed the little ones had long gone off to sleep instead of trying to sneak a peek.

The ones that told of young, bare, white bones found deeply hidden within the tall grass every now and then.

_There's a reason why the legal age was rais—_

"I can't believe you're walking around in this kind of weather in those clothes. You're going to get hypothermia!"

Her gaze shift to Cheren, breaking her train of thoughts, as he stared at her with a look of utter disbelief. A look she knew way to much.

"Shouldn't you be wearing something warmer?"

"What's the big deal?" she huffed at him. "I'm perfectly fine! I mean, I've made it this far. Besides, the weather will be warmer the farther north we travel."

"Suit yourself. I hate the cold."

"You _guys!_ I'm being serious here! If you agree to play I _promise _you it'll be fun!" Bianca continued to wail as she gripped the bright green beret nestled securely on top her head. She shakes out the powder snowflakes clinging to her blonde hair.

"Bianca? Being serious?"

"Why don't we hear her out?" insists Touya.

"Of course you'd say that." Cheren smirks.

"Are you really trying to start something? Cause if you are I'd be glad to—"

"Ohhh kay! Why don't you go ahead and enlighten us Bianca!" Touko cuts in, stretching her hand out to her friend. She shoots the boys a warning look, not really feeling up to hearing another of their meaningless disputes.

"Wait!" Cheren cries alarmingly. "I don't remember agreeing to that. Besides, remember what the results were last time when we decided to go along with one of her grand ideas? We practically Twistered your bedroom!"

"Shut up Cheren."

"Bianca, go on. . ."

"Let's have a catching challenge! Professor Juniper gave us that tutorial on how to catch Pokémon _and_ she even offered us a few pokeballs! Let's see who can catch the most Pokémon to join their team before we reach Accumula Town! Loser gets stuck with paying for dinner."

"Sounds interesting." Cheren smugly mused, pushing his glasses up the narrow bridge of his nose as Touko couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. It was an action he often took to doing when he was either really nervous or really excited. "I'm in."

"Not bad Bianca. Guess I'm in if anyone's gonna take on Cheren." She grinned, holding her head high while she took in his heated glare.

"Nice call." Her brother winked playfully. _Anything to distract us from the cold._ The blonde couldn't help but feel embarrassed by her friends praise as they began to go over the game rules.

"To be fair, let's have ourselves split off in different directions within the tall grass. That way we don't wind up encountering the same or more than one Pokémon."

"Sounds good. Let's make Accumula Town's entry sign as the check point. We'll crown the winner there."

"Alright. You guys stay safe then, and may the best Trainer win!"

"Touko, promise you'll be careful. Try not do anything reckless and don't venture to far out." Touya whispered softly, eyes brimmed with uncertainty of leaving his sister to go off on her even if just for a while.

"Of course I will! What do you take me for?" she teased feeling her moment ago fear slowly fading out as her fighting spirit blazed.

_There's no time to be afraid. _

"Good luck." she calls out to him before diving blindly into the frosty evergreen.

"You're gonna need it."

* * *

Crouching low, she quickly wipes the sweat off her brow as she stares at the tiny menace. The fluff ball lets out a bark as its eyes bore into the Trainer it chanced upon within the frozen weeds.

Touko grips the pokeball tighter as she watches the Lillipup start to prance in an attempt to catch its tail. _And here I thought this would be a nice little 'challenge'. Got all pumped up for nothing._

She'd admit the pup had put a decent fight, even if it only lasted for a minute. She hadn't even had to call out Nova for assistance. He stood tall beside her, watching the opposing Pokémon with a look of annoyed amusement.

Slowly straightening out her posture, she throws out the capturing device towards the distracted puppy with a brief flick of her wrist.

The Pokémon is quickly enveloped within a flash of blinding red before the capsule snaps shut with a confirming click. Nova eyes her as she releases the new companion with a smile.

_Our first friend._

Her Pokedex scans the first Pokémon she ever caught to reveal the level, age and further data all in the blink of an eye. She had always imagined her first catch to be something of a spectacular clash in meeting a new companion. She'd never figured it would end up being quite. . .

_Easy._

Of course it wouldn't always be that way. . .

Nevertheless, the giddy joy racing through her body excites her as she bends down with a lift of a hand to stroke the puppy's snow powdered fur. She growls at Touko and clamps down on the Trainer's hand in response before letting out a whine. Despite the split second of pain, Touko takes notice of the puppy's bite to be teasing rather than out of aggression from the lightly moist pressure.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" she laughs, her voice ringing out clearly.

The Lillipup yelps back with acknowledgment, its round eyes glowing with a genuine curiosity.

"Would you like to join my team? My goal is to become one of the strongest Trainer's in Unova, but I'll need the help to get there. You can even decide on a name if you choose."

She giggles when the pup jumps in her lap to lick her cheek.

"Alright, then how bout we call you . . .?"

"Chansey!"

* * *

"You named a Pokémon after another Pokémon? That's so like you Sis!" Touya gushed as Chansey chases around the others Lillipups. The pups dancing in, out, and around his legs causing him to nearly slip.

She glared at him. "What? It has a nice ring to it! Besides, she likes it." she shoots back, placing her hands on her hips. A gesture _he _knew all to well.

"You can't be serious! We went through all that just for everyone to end up being tied in the end!?" Cheren shouts out in frustration, his hands clenched within his dark hair.

"The same species as well."

"Maybe I should have thought it through a little bit more, aha."

"Man, you're so _competitive_."

"Anyway, we should probably check in the Poke Center." Touya sighed as he slides his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I'm getting kinda hungry. Looks like everyone's pitching in for dinner tonight."

Bianca giggles. "I wonder what Center food tastes like!" she squeals as the worn out Trainers enter the well known city. A place they often visited with their mothers when they had been kids. "I hear it isn't fancy or anything, but it's waaay better than cafeteria food!"

Touko laughs at her statement while her Xtransceiver begins to ring. She answers as the others crowd around just in time to see Professor Juniper's face pop up vividly.

"Hey kids! Just rang to check if you guys arrived to town safely." the woman grins.

"Of course."

"Everything's fine, thank you so much!"

The woman let out a relieving sigh before putting back on a cheery face. "Well that's good to hear. I wanted to inform you about a few tips that'd be helpful. The Poke Center not only serves as a medical center, but also has a built in mart to stock for supplies. Please make sure to spend your money wisely of course, wouldn't want you to get caught out in a Route without aid. Also, you can now use the PC to storage your Pokémon. This is totally optional but may be useful when it comes to emergencies."

"I see. Thank you Professor. We'll make sure to remember that." Touko smiled as Bianca let out a yawn.

Cheren rolled his eyes.

"Well then good luck kids, and good night!"

The screen darkens as the call ends.

"Well I'll go book the rooms while you guys settle." Touya nods toward the reception counter.

"I want to go get a few supplies." Bianca chimes as she walks off in the opposite direction.

Touko watches after her before turning back to Cheren. "What are you gonna do?"

He looks at her thoughtfully before replying.

"I'm going to go check out the town. I don't plan to stay here that long."

She watches him leave before deciding to follow Bianca, the blonde studying numerous shelves with colorful goods for all kinds of purposes.

"Ooh! What do you think I should buy? Potions and pokeballs are definitely important. Umm. . . . lets see. . . thinking. . . "

She gives the pondering girl a weary look. "She's either gonna end up spending all she's got or stand there for quite a while." she whispers to Nova who coils snuggly around her neck.

Deciding on a walk instead, she exits the Poke Center where glimpses Cheren standing among an unsettled crowd in a open clearing. Catching his eye, he quickly beckons her to join him.

"Touko!" he hisses. "You need to hear this."

"What's going on?" she responds as she stands beside him, an uneasy feeling beginning to prickle her skin. Her gaze locks on the group upfront taking the audience's attention. An intimidating looking man stood looming over his onlookers. Lined up behind him were men and woman dressed in gleaming medieval attire, the kind that knightly heroes wore within the picture books Touya often read to her when she was younger. Swords reflecting the soft light casted by the setting sun were strapped to their sides as they clutched steel grey banners engraved with a cerulean emblem. The flags whipped almost majestically by the evening breeze.

_P?_

_Wrong_. The whole scene felt wrong to her.

_Out of place_

Alarm bells began to go off within the girl's head.

_What is this? Who are these people? Cosplayers? Is this some filming spot? Is this part of a movie? _

Her thoughts are interrupted when as a robed man's booming voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. I come today to discuss of Pokémon liberation."

Touko feels Cheren tense by her side. His hard eyes scanning the crowd around them as the people began to murmur anxiously.

"I'm sure you most of you all believe that we humans and Pokémon are life partners that have come to live together because we _want _and _need _each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you not ever considered that perhaps us humans . . . only _assume _that this is the truth? "

Touko clenched her fists, unable to comprehend the meaning the man was conveying. _Just what the hell was this guy even talking about? Was he even listening to himself? Pokémon and people and been together since the beginning of time! Was there really a need to question their relationship?_

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers for their own personal gain and entertainment. They get pushed around when they are our '_partners_' at work. Can anyone look me in eye and say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Ghetsis paused as his words sinked in. He gazed challenging into the crowd, waiting to see if anyone dared to speak against him. Touko watched as the man smiled when he was greeted back with nothing but silence till his gaze fell on her.

Her heart stopped when she felt her blood run cold.

She stood frigid with fear as the man's smile slowly morphed into that of a scowl and his eyes harden.

_Did she know this man? She couldn't have. Did he know her? Why was he giving her that look?_

He turned away and she felt herself able to catch her breath.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings whom we humans have far much to learn from. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? THAT'S RIGHT! WE MUST LIBERATE THE POKEMON! Then, and ONLY then, will humans and Pokémon truly be EQUALS!

Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon. . . and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The two watched as the man stepped back into the group of surrounding knights. In an ordered fashion that one could assume it had been practiced, they marched out to the town's square. Meanwhile, the nerving crowd dispersed and Touko watched stunned as the listeners slowly began taking out their pokeballs and giving questioning glances to one another.

"The man had a point."

"What am I gonna do!?"

"Have I really been bringing misery to my companion?"

"He was right. I've never been a good Trainer anyway. Why continue to let my team suffer just because I can't meet their full potential?"

"We shouldn't hold them back this way. . ."

"Tch! Can you believe this?" Cheren whispered harshly through gritted teeth. "How can these people just say that? Do they really not trust their Pokémon that much?"

She stared back at him blankly. "It can't be helped, their just eating that man's words."

Taking a glance at Nova, she pondered the true meaning of Plasma's speech. _Was being a Trainer really holding Pokémon against their will? Did her team really even want to follow along with her dreams?_

"_Love."_

As the soft voice rang clearly through her ears, she quickly spun around only to nearly collide with a remaining stranger.

It was as if electricity ran through her by his touch.

He looked down at her with piercing jade eyes she couldn't seem to read. It felt as if those pair of eyes held the ability to see right through her. His porcelain skin glowed in the evening light. Long tea-green hair whipped around him as he opened his mouth to speak.

_I can't breathe_.

"Your Pokémon. . . Just now. . . it was saying . . ."

"Excuse me, but you need slow down. You're talking to fast. Are you trying to say that a Pokémon talked? That is logically incorrect, Pokémon do not possess the ability to speak." Cheren cut in. He placed himself between Touko and the stranger slapping reality back to her.

"Yes, they're talking— oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either. . . How sad. My name is N." the stranger continued, his expression never changing despite the authority held within his voice.

Cheren and Touko exchanged weary glances. There was something off about this boy even if he seemed to be a few years older than themselves. Yet Touko couldn't calm her heart from rapidly anxiously beating. She felt the sudden need to _run_, to ignore the swelling voice rising in her being. It was as if something was crying out to him from deep within her.

"My name is Cheren and this here is Touko. We're Pokémon Trainers tasked by Professor Juniper to complete the Pokedex."

"The Pokedex eh? So . . . you're going to confine countless Pokémon in pokeballs for that, then." replied N narrowing his eyes, a sudden spark inflaming them.

"I wouldn't use the term . . . _confine._"

"I see. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering. . . Are Pokémon really happy _that _way?_"_

"Just what are you trying to sa—"Cheren began before N brushed past him. He gazed at Touko with a stoic face but his eyes were different. They seemed to have _changed._ She felt herself shiver as they bore into her, two whirlpools of intermixing emotions threatening to pull her in.

"Well, Touko, is it? I ask of you to let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

In a flash, Nova was standing in front of her. His tailing twitching as he let out a warning hiss. N threw out a pokeball and they watched as a sleek purple cat materialized from within.

_What a hypocrite._

"Purrloin, go!"

Touko shot him a questioning glance. _He's not even going to direct it? _She quickly whipped out her Pokedex to scan the foe.

"Nova, dodge and tackle!"

Swift as ever, Nova quickly slithered from the cat's incoming claws before sending it backward. The Purrloin quickly repositioned its body in midair however, landing gracefully back on it's feet.

She couldn't help but grin. _What a sly one._

"Nova, charge with a tackle once more!"

N observed silently as Nova began a chase after the feline in attempt to knock it off its feet once again. The Purrloin dodged the lizard's every move before swiping at his cheek, it's claws raking into deep into his vivid scales.

Nova hissed as the cat let out an intimidating growl, the sound blasting excruciatingly within his eardrums .

"Hang in there Nova, stand your ground!"

Touko bit down on her lip nervously as the Purrloin pranced to the side before leaping into the air to dive down on the deafened victim.

"Nova! Vine whip, above you!"

N cringed as the thorny vines latched on to the feet of his friend before sending her crashing to the ground. The Purrloin let out a shriek before it stilled on the paved floor, unresponsive.

"Purrloin is unable to battle, victory goes to Touko!" Cheren waved from the sidelines, a small smile painting his lips. Touko let out a ecstatic squeal before embracing her starter tenderly.

She looked up when N approached her after returning the fallen Pokémon to its pokeball.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things." He murmured and turned away from her for a second. She winced as she thought she saw his eyes glisten. _Was he crying?_ "As long as Pokémon are confined in pokeballs . . . Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

He cast one last look before turning to walk away.

_The power to change the world . . ._

"Are you alright?" Cheren asked, extending a hand out to her. She gazed at him earnestly before give a reassuring grin.

"Yeah I'm good. But Nova needs to see the Center."

She took his hand and they began walking side by side, the sky already beginning to darken as the first few stars began to come to life.

"What a weird guy. Do you think we'll bump into more people like him?" she asked, unable to shake the fearsome feeling N had given her.

"I hope not. But who knows? Can't be avoided if Plasma's spreading that crap around." He responded sternly.

They walked in silence, approaching the sliding doors welcomely.

"_Love."_

Touko sharply turned to him. "Did you say something?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"No."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter six. I really enjoyed this one. I love Team Plasma. Not including Ghetsis though. Plasma is my favorite villian team next to Team Galactic. Anyways, thanks so much for your follows and review! I really appreciate:) Just alittle warning, there will be major twists that are not part of the game plot but are added to expand the story. What those twists are I'm not telling~**

** *I do not own Pokemon**

**Review Responses:**

**Flaming Silver: Sorry about that.I had planned to write them as they are in the game but couldn't remember what they looked I had tried looking them up, all that came out were red ones. Thanks though!:) I plan to research more into things like that such as the gym badges for future chapters.**

**Sega Nesquik: As always, thanks!:P**

**Sakura Touko: Thanks! Always appreciate the support:)**

**xSatomi: Thank you:) Still working on preventing those errors . **

**Remepie:You're my 20th reviewer! XD I'm glad you like the story:) There will be both hints of Checkmate Shipping and FerrisWheel Shipping though both will be one-sided.**


	8. Dreams and Disasters

_He remembered the first time they ever lost._

_The rapid beating of her heart as she clutched him tightly to her chest._

_The unmistakable fear within her glass eyes._

_His crimson blood dying her trembling hands._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"_

_It's not your fault._

"_Please Nova, hang in there!"_

_Don't you dare cry._

"_Please!"_

* * *

Chapter Seven: _Dreams and Disasters_

"Five to four, Sis! Looks like I won this Route." Touya smirked, playfully elbowing his sister. They had slowed their pace to catch their breaths as they made their way down the end of Route Two. The chilled winter air beginning to rise as they approached the spring seasoned city.

Uncharted territory.

Touko rolled her eyes and disregarded her brother. "Thank Arceus. You're just lucky we ran out of Trainers to challenge. Not to mention these running shoes Mom gave us, otherwise you would've been eating my dust!"

She grinned as the teasing boy winked back at her. They had been at it for a while now, racing to wipe out any rookie Trainer that they encountered asking for a battle. Not that they weren't rookie Trainers themselves. Yet, with every coming victory, Touko could feel the strength gained through her Pokémon. A power surging through the very fiber of her being. It was a feeling she had never felt before. She could tell Touya felt it to from the confident stance posed as every battle commenced.

The girl just hoped all the training paid off in the end. As much of a workout her Pokémon were getting, she was beginning to count the numerous scrapes and bruises that blemished her fair skin through harnessing her team's ever growing power. Then there was that arising desire of claiming her first gym badge. The thrilling thought of clashing with the power of a Gym Leader made her skin crawl as well as her heart speed up rapidly. A display of two overwhelming opposing powers.

_Gym Leader. . . Just how powerful could one possibly be?_

"I wonder if Cheren already claimed his badge." she caught Touya murmur and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of their bespectacled friend.

"If anything, he's probably still trying to snoop as much info on the Gym Leaders that he can get."

"Ha, that would be just like him. Lucky for us that we're good friends. Let's go see if we can catch up with—"

"OHHH! TOUYA! TOUKO! WAIT UP!"

The two turned to meet a familiar blonde racing down the trodden path. Dust whirling around the ivory skirt that billowed about her knees.

"Bianca!"

"Hey, slow down or else you'll—!"

"OUFF!"

Touko face palmed as the over excited girl stumbled onto the dirt road face first. The other left speechless before hurrying to help the poor girl up.

"Ow!" Bianca winced as she leaned on Touya for support before abruptly pulling away to dust off her clothes.

"Sorry! Should've seen that coming!" she giggled flashing a winning smile. "Hey listen! Let's have a Pokémon battle! Pleeeeease?"

"You're really fired up aren't you Bianca!" Touya grinned finding his friend's positive mood infectious. It amazed him how the girl always managed to find the good in even the desperate of situations. The silver lining within every cloud.

"Of course! The Pokémon I have caught have become a little stronger. I'm sure you guys have as well!" Bianca exclaimed unable to contain her excitement any longer.

She turned to grasp Touko's hands firmly.

"I already had the chance to battle Touya. So let's have a battle against you and me this time Touko! What do you say?"

Biting her lip, Touko stared back at her friend wearily. She was already anxious enough to reach Striaton City, but staring into Bianca's pleading eyes, she couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

"Alright. Why not?" she replied shaking her head, unable to believe the power Bianca was able to bestow upon her. _How did she always manage to change her mind with a single bat of an eyelash? _ She gave a glance to Touya who simply shrugged in response. _How 'hopelessly' in love. _She grimaced.

"Ohhhkay! Ready or not, here I come!"

With a flick of the wrist, Bianca threw out her pokeball bringing forth her Lillipup.

"Ready Lulu?" she smiled, clenching her slender hands to fists in front of her chest. The puppy barked eagerly, feeling his Trainer's vigor as she took a fighting stance.

"Let's go Nova." Touko nodded to her starter. He hissed his eagerness as well as he slithered down to the floor, his tail flicking in pure anticipation. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends, Bianca!" Touko called out while side glancing her brother, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

He flushed and she couldn't help but let out a sincere laugh.

Bianca grinned.

"If you're really my best friend, you'd give me everything you got!"

* * *

"Whoo—hoo! You really are a tough cookie Touko!" Bianca smiled.

The other girl returned the gesture as she stretched out her aching limbs. Turning to Touya she gave a devious grin.

"And with that, looks like we're tied. We'll call this Route a draw."

"WHOA, WAIT A MINTUE! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" he yelled back, his calm demeanor faulting.

"Why not?" she countered with a slight tilt of her head. "Bianca's a Trainer, she was traveling this Route, AND she issued the battle. That qualifies as a point for me~"

They stared at each other intensely, Bianca watching them anxiously as she gripped the strap of her green shoulder bag. Being over competitive was Cheren's forte. She was use to the siblings being pretty carefree despite their reckless habits and thirst for adventure. Yet when it came to challenges between the two, the result was always unpredictable. Both were just too strong-willed for either of them to willingly back down.

"O—Okay! Looks like I'm gonna work harder on training my Pokémon so we won't lose anymore. I'll catch you guys later, ok? Bye!" she rapidly mumbled before breaking into a sprint, Lulu prancing by her side as Striaton City came into view.

Touko watched Touya twitch with a smug satisfaction. They may be of equal standing, but she knew in the end that her brother was nothing but a softy. He never could last long in their little rants.

"Fine, FINE! I surrender!" he sighed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Thanks, _Nii–san_!" she smiled mockingly and he blushed at the nickname she often called him when they were younger. _How those days were long gone._

"I should have never introduced you to anime."

* * *

Striaton City was nothing like Touko had ever imagined. Having spent most of her life that she could remember living in a small rural town like Nuvema, it took her breath away. Dark cobblestone apartments made up most of the town with varies cafes lining the streets. Every elegant building was set with staircases. The scent of sweets and freshly brewed coffee filled the air. The whole city seemed to give off a lovely cozy feeling bringing a swell of emotion within her that she couldn't understand.

Nova watched her wearily as they entered from the city's main gate bustling with new coming Trainers. Every single one of them within the same boat. She scanned the crowd curiously, wondering if she'd catch a glimpse of Bianca standing among them but the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Wonder where she ran off to." Touya whispered as if reading her mind.

She nodded and waited for him as he briskly returned Oriel to keep the piglet from getting lost within the sea of people.

"Come on." he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's go check out the gym!"

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Touya hollered as the two stood in front of the so called 'Striaton Gym' having arrived ten minutes prior. A luxurious building that gave a welcoming vibe nearly located beside the outskirts of the city.

"THEY AREN'T HERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE NOT HERE? WHY WOULDN'T THEY BE!?" he continued to rant while dramatically flailing his arms about.

Touko watched in amused silence, Nova perched on top her head like usual as the boy began upbringing quite a scene. _And they say I'm the troubled one._

"I'm sorry." the shaded man who introduced himself as 'Guy' stuttered, his eyes darting nervously to the number of growing onlookers stopping out on the street. "The Leaders stepped out for abit due to certain circumstances. No challenges will be accepted today. Come back tomorrow?"

Touya sighed exasperated. _This day has just been well, hasn't it? _ "Well . . . what are we supposed to do now?" he asked turning back to Touko as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Wanna go sightseeing? This is the first time we've been away fr—"

"HEY! HEY YOU!"

Touko jumped and whirled around as she felt a cold hand clasp onto her arm.

"H–Hey! Lay off!" she snarled, wrestling out of the person's firm grip.

She quickly looked up to meet the gaze of a panting cloaked woman.

"Oh! So sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" The woman gasped catching her breath. "Are you by any chance Professor Juniper's pupils?" she smiled, while brushing back a strand of her long violet hair from her flushed face.

Touko and Touya studied the woman cautiously before deciding to answer. From the way she was dressed, the two assumed her to be some kind of scientist.

Or chemist teacher.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you! My name's Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to lend you guys my assistance." She smiled clasping her hands together. "There's something I would like to give you. Please follow me!"

With that the woman spun on her heel, walking back out into the busy street. Touko glanced to her brother questioningly, unsure what to make of the woman and her sudden appearance.

"Do you think it's ok to follow her?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, giving her the urge to suddenly whack him. "She _did_ say she knew the Professor."

"And you're just gonna buy that!?" she scoffed placing her hands on her hips and hoping her expression was plenty defiant. "She could have easily cooked that up!"

"Come _on_ Touko! Besides, with the Gym closed it's not like we really have anything else to do." He yawned as he began following the mysterious woman's footsteps.

"Seriously!?"

* * *

"So, you're going to meet all the Pokémon in the Unova region, am I right?" Fennel inquired as they entered her apartment. A two story building not far from the Gym itself.

"That's the goal." Touya smiled.

"Oh! The stairs are right here! I have my lab stationed upstairs. Come on, don't be shy! Go on up!" she grinned, motioning toward a staircase.

"Oh, ok." Touya smiled once more although abit more hesitant.

Touko glared at him as she followed the boy up the steps, Nova clutched tightly to her chest.

"If anything happens, I'm so blaming you!" she hissed.

He returned the expression as they entered a room crowded with machinery. Multiple file cabinets were lined against pale pink wall-papered walls. Papers concealed a small desk placed in a corner while more littered the tiled floor. A computer beeped rhythmically near a bed hooked up to numerous multi-colored wires. Set up beside it was a tall, fluid filled, tube-like container that glowed eeriely despite the lighting of the room. The two eyed the place curiously while carefully watching their steps.

"So like I said, I'm Fennel, and from what you can see, I'm a scientist!" the woman smiled once more (she seemed to be filled with them) as she paused by the computer to place her hand upon a girl seated in front of the blinking screen.

"This is my sister, Amanita. She works as my assistant!"

The seated girl twirled to wave at them. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"You said Professor Juniper sent you to find us. How do you know the Professor?" Touko asked as she returned Amanita's wave, a quell of uneasiness fluttering within her chest.

"Ah! Yes. You see, Juniper happens to be a good friend of mine from college. She allowed me to ask a favor of you in return for helping you out."

"A favor?"

"That's right! You see, the subject I study is Trainers!"

"Trainers?" Touko stuttered, her imagination already going wild. She shot a weary glance to the wired bed and felt her stomach drop.

"Yup! I want to know what makes a Trainer. Tell me . . . ?"

"My name is Touya and this is my sister Touko." Touya answered, reading the woman's sudden confusion, her hands paused in mid-air.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked. "I invited you here and I didn't even ask for your names!"

"It's alright." Touko assured her. _Shouldn't Professor Juniper have told her though?_

"Touko! Touya! Tell me, what is your reason for going on your journey?" Fennel continued.

"Reason?"

The woman waited patiently as she allowed them to ponder the question, hoping to receive a earnest answer.

"I want to achieve my dream." Touko finally responded, her eyes flamed with conviction. "I want to become Unova's Champion."

"I want to find myself." came Touya's reply after. He eyed his sister thoughtfully. "I want to discover my future."

"I see." Fennel softly murmured. Pushing her glasses up, she spun around to face Amanita. With a curt nod, Amanita stood and began fishing around the pile of files stacked upon the desk.

"You see, one important aspect that builds a Pokémon Trainer is their dreams." Fennel declared. "Every Trainer has a dream they desire to fulfill that drives them throughout their journey. In order to expand my research, I would like to study varies dreams harbored by varies Trainers."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" questioned Touya raising an eyebrow. The more time they spent around the woman the stranger she seemed to get despite her friendliness. _Maybe he should have listened to Touko . . ._

"Tell me. . . "She smiled turning to face them once more, a dreamy look cast upon her face. "Have you heard of the Pokémon Munna?"

* * *

"So this is it." Touya exclaimed, pausing to study their given destination. The sun dipped low against the horizon, causing his face to glow with a soft crimson light. "This is The Dreamyard."

Touko eyed the sunset bathed ruins wearily. Something about the place gave her an eerie feeling despite the fact that she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Well." Touya smiled even though she could tell it was strained. "Shall we enter?"

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked, unsure if exploring this place was really legal. According to Fennel, the ruins once used to be part of the overall city. All before a unspoken tragedy fell upon it. Touko noted how the woman didn't quite go into detail as to 'what' exactly happened. _Makes you wonder why. . ._

"_There is a place known as The Dreamyard located outside the outskirts of this city. I'd like the substance called Dream Mist given off by these wonderous Pokémon known as 'Munna'. With it, I'll have the ability to dive into the minds of Trainers to fully study the effect of driven dreams."_

"It's in return for the HM Cut, remember? Who knows when we'll need it. Besides, didn't she say this place was now used as training grounds? We do have a Gym challenge soon." He answered with a casual wave of his hand, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his carefree manner.

"At your own risk." she whispered sarcastically. _Did he really just go along with anything that was thrown at them?_

Following reluctantly, she carefully studied the antiquated eroded buildings. Weeds taller than her coiled around rusting copper speckled iron beams as the wind blew through the hollowed out brick skeletons. A faint, paled out haze hung low as it clinged to their ankles. Everything about the place seemed so surreal. They walked in tensed silence as they traveled deeper within the decayed maze. Despite Fennel's comments of its usage as training grounds, The Dreamyard appeared to be nothing but empty and lifeless, its time drearily halted.

Lost in deep gazing thoughts, Touko didn't notice the girl till she was alone.

"Huh?" she blinked, reality snapping back as eyes widen with the realization of her brother's sudden absence. _Where's Touya? Wasn't he in front just a second ago?!_

"You don't belong here." the girl giggled. Touko brought her full attention to the stranger, eyes locked on the rose umbrella the girl twirled within her pale hands despite the dry weather.

"Who are you?" she questioned, the feeling of her hair rising on the back of her neck bringing discomfort. She stood her ground while boldy staring the girl down, refusing to give in to the upcoming fear slowly disarraying her nerves.

"You should run." The girl widely smiled, eyes overshadowed by the unsettling bright pink rain hat snuggled within her abundant of black curls. "They may come back for you. That is what they wanted."

Touko felt her stomach knot. "What are you talking about? Just who are you?" she demanded, slowly reaching for her Pokemon strapped securely to her waist.

"To bad nobody knew." she whispered.

Within a split second, Touko spun around and began running, her feet hitting pounding on the ground hard.

"TOUYA!" she screamed as her heart began to hammer against her heaving chest. "TOUYA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She felt herself stumble, Nova quickly releasing himself to catch her fall. The air being knocked out of her lungs as his vines tightened around her waist before her palms and knees hit the paved ground.

"_Dammit_!" she cursed picking herself up and leaning against a wall to catch her breath. "What the hell is with this place!? Is it cursed?!"

"Touko?"

The voice gave her a fright as she spun to face the familiar face gazing at her with concern.

"Bianca!" she shakily breathed, barreling into the blonde as relief flooded within her. "Oh thank Arceus it's you! Listen, there was this freaky umbrella chick talking all this crap that I didn't even underst—"

"Touko!? Where the hell did you go!? You practically left me alone!" chimed in a second voice and she looked up to see Touya emerging from the trail Bianca had came from.

"ME!?" she seethed. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME BEHIND!"

"I—!"

"Did you come looking for the mysterious Pokémon to?" Bianca cut in, patting the taller girl on the head.

"You mean the Munna?" Touko answered sarcastically. "Did Fennel ask you to find it as well?"

"Yeah." she smiled brushing off the remark and Touko began to guiltly feel her anger simmer down. "I'm really wondering how showing dreams works!"

"You said you ran into a girl with an umbrella. . . " Touya questioned. "Was she wearing a pink rain hat?"

"Yeah, why . . .?" she sharply replied, turning to glare at him. She decided she wasn't going to forgive him just yet.

"We met her as well." Bianca responded as she nervously fretted her hands. "She gave us a Pokémon!"

". . .What?. . ."

"She asked what are starters were and handed us a pokeball. Said for us to take good care of them since she wasn't capable to herself. We even ran into a couple of other Trainers as well though some seemed a bit off if I do say so myself." Touya explained, spinning a finger near his ear. "She didn't ask you?"

She stared back at him blankly.

"What are you saying? She was whispering all this kind of creepy stuff and I was sure as _hell_ not gonna stay around her any longer. Or within this place for that matter-!" she growled clenching her fists.

"Hey. . . " Bianca hushed them, her head snapping towards the wall as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Did you hear that sound?"

They fell silent to listen in, the soft howling of the wind responding back like a lost prayer.

"I don't hear anything B. . ." Touko sighed already feeling the exhaustion of the day wearing her down. The only thing she wanted was to get out of the demented ruins. _Now._

"It's coming from the other side of the wall." Bianca rapidly whispered as she began to slowly glide beside the stone barrier. "Come on! Let's go check it out!" she grinned, eyes shining brightly with genuine curiosity. The two watched her disappear within a fissure centered within the crumbling wall.

Touko sighed as she gave a exhausted glance to her brother. Helping her dust off, he smiled as he took her hand. She turned her head away from him, lightly bitting the inside of her cheek as they began to follow.

"It's coming from this direction." Bianca pointed, leading them deeper into the ruins decay. The sound becoming clearer and clearer as they approached an opened sky chamber within the hollowed building, the first evening stars blinking greetings to them.

The sound of someone's screaming splitting the air.

They abruptly stopped before quickly breaking into a sprint towards the agonized sound reverberating against the walls splayed with spider-web like cracks.

"What are you doing!?" Bianca shouted as the scene came into view.

A man and woman clad in glinting armored attire stood within the center of the room as a curled up creature violently trembled between them.

_Plasma. _Touko thought bitterly as she placed a hand on Nova who hissed his response.

"Well what do we have here?" the woman smirked, caught off guard from Bianca's outburst. Her words dripped with false affection.

"It seems we've ran into a little situation." the man replied coolly as his foot pressed down harder on the shriveling pink creature.

"STOP IT!" Bianca cried, her hands flying to cover her ears from the agonized screech that erupted from the Pokemon.

". . .Hey. . . Just who the **hell** do you think **you** are?"

The grunts stopped to stare at Touko, their eyes narrowing to slits.

"Who are we? We're Team Plasma you disrespectful _brat._" the woman spat venomously, eyes filling with disgust. "We need this little runt to give us some Dream Mist as an order for use of manipulation on the public. As you can see though, it hasn't been quite _cooperative_. . ."

"So we decided to take matters into our own hands." The man smiled, a hidden malicious note within his tone.

Touko felt her blood began to boil.

"Aren't you suppose too be fighting for Pokémon rights?" Touya answered in disbelief. "Just what gives you the right to hurt a Pokémon?"

"You mean like this . . .?"

Touko watched wide-eyed in horror as they man rammed his foot into the Munna's side.

"YOU CREEP!" She shrieked, gritting her teeth. She watched Nova jumped down beside her as he responded to his Trainer's rage.

"NOVA, USE VINE WHIP!"

"Patrat, Tackle!" The woman snarled as she quickly threw out a pokeball strapped to her waist.

Within a beam of red, a masked rodent swiftly landed upfront before diving toward the lizard.

In her vision of red Touko spotted Touya running to take the other grunt down by a erupting sea of Oriel's flames, Bianca quickly snatching the Munna in a blind rush before either grunt could come to notice.

"Tch . . ." The woman hissed as she watched the rodent become ensnarled within the reptilian's thorny vines. "Worthless creature. . ."

"How _dare _you!" Touko spat. "Do you think we'll let you get away with this?!"

"What makes you think we'd give in to a couple of ignorant children?" The woman laughed.

"You lost. It's over!" she glared back as Nova launched the Patrat to the side, the rodent coming in contact with a chunk of cement as it slipped from conscious. "Now you have to pay for what you've done."

The woman stared back blankly before a smile slowly stretched across her face. Placing her hand on the opposite side of her waist, she let out a chuckle.

"Oh child, but that's not always how this world works."

With a swift motion, Touko watched horrified as the woman unsheathed her sword, the blade running through the air before slicing against her starter's side.

"NOVA!" she screamed, running toward him as he fell.

"_Stop!"_

The girl tumbled as the sudden unknown voice blasted within her ears, her arms reaching to cradle the Pokémon tightly against her chest.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY NOVA!" she cried, her breath catching in her throat as a shadow loomed above. Raising the sword high above her head, the woman smiled sweetly down on her.

"Sorry sweetie, but looks like you and your friends also have to go. . ."

"TOUKO!" Touya screamed from where he stood, caught within the iron grip of the other grunt. "TOUKO RUN!"

". . .Why are you two goofing off . . .?"

The woman stiffly froze.

Turning around slowly, the sword slipped through her fingers as she fell to her knees.

"L–Lord Ghetsis!"

". . .We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokémon from the fools. . . "The man bellowed as another of him flickered behind Touya and the man.

"Y–Yes sire!" The stunnded grunt quickly stuttered while releasing Touya from his grip.

They gazed in awe as the two Ghetsis vanished before reappearing near their fearful faces.

". . .If you cannot fulfill your duties . . . **then ****there shall be no more of you**."

"NO. . . NOO PLEEASE!" the woman yelled out hysterically before the man grasped her wrist, quickly yanking her toward the opening.

The Trainers continued to stare in dumb shock as Ghetsis slowly vanished once more, a pink haze slowly snaking its way into the ruined chamber.

"_SHARRR. . . " _

"Touko! Touko, are you OK!?" Touya shouted, panically scrambling toward his sister. She felt him firmly grab onto her heaving shoulders as her mind began to cloud with sleep.

". . . _Nova _. . ." she whimpered before slumping into her brother's arms.

* * *

_The dim halls are endless._

_No matter where she runs, she knows she's trapped within the marbled maze._

_Thunder clashes and the ground below begins to quake._

_The smell of ash lingers heavily within the air. _

_As she stumbles into another hall, she catches a single door at the end._

_Swinging it open, she blindly rushes madly into the dark._

_Her frail body jumps when the door slams shut from behind her._

_Cautiously feeling her way around the room, _

_She listens for any other sound besides her ragged breaths._

_A sudden hissed whisper silences her painfully hammering heart._

_"_**_You're here._**_"_

* * *

**Hope you had a wonderful Christmas everyone!:)**

**Thanks for reading! And please review! Your thoughts are appreciated.**

**Review Responses:**

**Sega Nesquik: Haha, you totally read my mind about Ghetsis:)**

**Sakura Touko: As always, thank you:)**


	9. False Pretense

**Hello Dear Readers,**

**I would like to apologize for the slow update. I took my time going back and revising parts of the previous chapters, seeing how they differed greatly from the first two. If you choose to reread them, by all means! If you choose to just move on, that's also fine! Nothing major was changed. Now without further ado, enjoy the next chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: _False Pretense_

She opens her eyes to be greeted by harsh artificial lights. A soft groan escapes her lips, as they adjust to form the bland ceiling up above.

_What happened?_

Slowly, Touko twists her head ever slightly to the side. Her hand twitches when she feels the warmth of Touya's grasping tightly on to it. He's softly snoring face down on the metal bed.

_Where are we?_

She blinks while taking in the surroundings. _We're in a Pokémon Center . . . why?_

Her body bolts upward when the memories strike through her like lightning.

"Nova!" she shouts, ripping the covers off roughly before springing herself off the bed. The sudden movement startles Touya, and he quickly looks up at her in alarm.

"_Touko!? _Are you ok!?"

"Nova! He was hurt! _Badly._ Where is he!?"

He jumps up and grabs her shoulders before she can beeline out the room.

"C–Calm down Touko! It's alright. Everything's ok! We had a Nurse Joy care for him and the Munna immediately. He's resting just fine."

She struggles within his grasp, but knows it's futile. He watches her wearily as she finally gives up, shoulders slump over and limp hair fall upon her face. He doesn't need to see it clearly to know the glistening tears are already making their way down her cheeks.

"M–My fault. . . I—It's all my _fault_!"

"No. It wasn't. You didn't _know _that woman's intentions or just what she was capable of. It could have happened to any of us!"

"But–"

"Nurse Joy said the cut wasn't all that deep. If anything it was the blood loss that may have been abit more concerning. Luckily, Bianca had tied a clothed bandage to keep him from bleeding to freely as we headed for the Center. With just abit of rest from the fatigue, he'll be better and relaxed in no time!"

He smiled his best as she buried her head within his shoulder. Tried his best from gritting his teeth. His sister wasn't one to cry often and when she did, he always made sure whatever the cause of it ceased.

This time, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on." He sighed, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. "They have him within the observation room. Let's go visit him so he'll know you're alright. Sound good?

Biting her lip the girl nodded, before following her brother out the room.

* * *

Anger.

That was all Touko could feel pulsing through her veins as she stared at her starter nestled under stark white bandages, her hand pressed slightly upon the glass that divided them.

Searing, hot, _anger_.

Or was it more like fear?

How did this all change things now that she got a taste of how _hard_ this journey could really become? Was it possible for something like this to happen again?

She stared on silently as Trainers and Nurses passed her by. Their figures nearly as blurs that bled to mere flitting colors and background noise. Her mind a torrent of conflicting emotions making her head ache.

Was it best to give up and go home?

_No._

No way was she going to step back and let this slip on by. No way was she going to let Plasma win this little incident. If this was anything but a subtle hint of this so called 'for Pokémon' organization's true intentions, there was no way in _hell _was she gonna be brought down by it. Someone had to find the truth about these people, even if all the evidence they held were allegations. Something had to be done. But how if she couldn't even win through her first encounter?

"_It's up to you to lead them. . ."_

Right. It was up to her to get her Pokémon through this, to guide them as a team. She couldn't let herself forget that. A Trainer and Pokémon _depend_ on one another.

_We have to be stronger. _

Clenching her fist, she whispered silent apologies under her breath, before waltzing out into the daytime sun.

* * *

"I can't tell whether you're taking this seriously, or you clearly have already lost your mind."

Touya grinned as he looked up Cheren, the students standing eagerly at the sides as they watched their ongoing battle fervently.

"Come on Cheren! Admit this is kinda fun."

Cheren smirked as he held his hand upward in guidance. "Alright then, Purrloin Fury Swipes!"

The sleek feline standing poised in front dashed in a sprint. Her body swayed rhythmically side to side before launching herself above the flame pig. The kids watched in awe as the cat retracted her sliver claws before diving into her victim.

"Oriel, Ember!"

Bursting flames erupted from the Tepig's mouth aimed toward the Purrloin. Cheren frowned as the blaze barely scathed the feline before she quickly raked the pig down the eye. Both Pokémon screeched as Purrloin landed gracefully beside Oriel.

"Purrloin, Tackle!"

"Oriel, Defense Curl!"

Touya couldn't hold back his smile as the kids began chanting words of encouragement to the Pokémon, their cries fueling his determination. Oriel quickly embraced herself upon the Purrloin's impact, her hooves sliding across the tiled floor.

"Finish it now with a Tackle!"

The pig made a quick sprint, ramming into the cat before another move could be said. Cheren winced as the Purrloin was sent flying backwards, caught off guard.

"I see, losing to you means I still have a lot to learn." He sighed as he returned his fallen companion. Touya beamed as the school's students crowded around him, bombarding the Trainer with praises and questions.

"That was so cool!"

"I wanna be a good Trainer like you some day!"

"Can we see the rest of your Pokémon? Please?"

He smiled sheepishly, slowing backing away from their pleading eyes. Their attention was flattering as well as overwhelming. "Sorry guys. But I think it's best that I take Oriel to the Center . . . right Cheren?"

He turned toward the other boy desperate for assistance only to find his friend gone, already having left within all the commotion.

"H–Hey! You can't just walk off like a sore loser!"

"Touya?"

The boy turned to see Touko walk in, a look of amusement upon her face as she waved to his young new fans.

"It's not what it looks like." He stuttered as she let out a chuckle.

"What are you doing here? Aren't we gonna take the Gym on today? Cheren's already on his way over there."

He stared at her blankly. "Y–You still want to take on the Gym Leader?"

She shot him back a puzzled look, her hands going to her hips. "Of course I'm challenging the Gym Leader! How else I'm I gonna prove it back to Plasma!"

"But–"

"I already spoke to Fennel and assured her on everything. I've made up my mind. I'm NOT going to let those cosplay freaks screw up my whole journey." She grinned.

Touya studied his sister silently before shrugging. He was at lost for words but then again, Touko seemed to always have that effect on him.

"I'm not gonna stop you." He smiled and she took his hand.

"Great, now stop talking and more walking!"

* * *

**And that's all I got. Sorry if it seemed abit rushed and was quite short. With things fixed, I'll now have more time to fully have my attention on upcoming chapters. Next chapter will be the Gym battle. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out. Feedback is welcomed:)**

**Review Responses:**

**Sega Nesquik: By now I think I've thrown in most shippings unintentionally. Whoops. . . **

**Sakura Touko: I won't let you down!:)**


	10. Triple of the Trouble

Chapter Nine: _Triple of the Trouble_

"Welcome! Table for two?"

Touko and Touya gaped at the luxurious dining hall that threatened to overwhelm them. Red and gold trimmed tapestries hung above crisp, white clothed tables where people dined as if in paradise. Waiters waltzed to a jazzy tune dancing through the pleasant air as the heavy aroma of delicacies filled the refined atmosphere.

"Whoa. . ."

"Right this way." The waitress cheerfully waved with a flutter of her skirt. "Enjoy your time at the Striaton Gym where we're proud of our full course meal adjusted for every Trainer!"

"We hope to suit your taste." chimed a second waiter while pushing in their seats as they hesitantly seated themselves, his hands swiftly handing out menus as he swayed to the beat. "If you're here to issue a challenge, you're humbly given a discount."

"So what will it be?" They voiced in unison, the click and flip of pen and pad ending their little act.

"Discount you say?" I guess it wouldn't hurt if we allowed ourselves to—" Touko grinned while she eagerly grasped the menu before Touya hastily snatched it from her hands. She narrowed her eyes at him as a pout slightly puckered her lips.

He responded to sister with a stern stare as he waved the menus back to the frowning waiters.

"We can't afford to waste our money. Not when there's the chance of us losing. There is a fee for losing to a Badge Leader you know."

"Gee, confidence boost much?"

"Touko–"

"Fine!" she sighed exasperatedly, her hands thrown up pathetically in mid–air. With a click of her tongue and curl of a twirl, she gazed back to their attendants with a sly grin.

"Take us to your Leader."

The waiters gave a curious glance to one another, bewilderment sparking within their eyes.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then allow us to escort you please."

"Thanks. So can you tell us where exactly the battles take place? Cause you know—"

Touya began as he slowly rose to his feet.

He paused when the man flipped down a switch within the side of his wrist watch.

The two let out a gasp as the red wine carpet beneath their feet began to shift, as the entire floor started _moving. _Touya shot back into his chair and clutched the table's edge while Touko held tightly to the edge of her seat. The murmuring of the other dining residents slowly rose to that of ecstatic cheers as the tables spun in an orderly fashioned till they were neatly lined against the grand walls, a middle pathway now formed to lead up toward a centered stage. Touko screamed gleefully as she wildly fist pumped the air, Touya firmly gripping his cap as their table zipped through the path before coming to a graceful stop up front the curtained display.

"Welcome future Champions!" a voice boomed as blinding lights lit the stage. The two stared wide–eyed, anticipation racing through their veins as the man stepped within the puddle of light. "My name is Clyde. I am the Gym Guy who guides Trainers challenging a Pokémon Gym. We appreciate your challenging this evening. Please take this moment to commemorate the occasion."

"Would you like a warm–up battle?" The waitress questioned as she waltzed back to them with a serving of fresh bottled water.

"No thank you."

"Can we just—"

"Very well. Then take this piece of advice young Trainers before you come face to face with Striaton's Leaders! One basic element of Pokémon battles is the relationship between types. If you choose Pokémon with effective types and effective moves, victory is just a step away! Now step forth."

Touko glanced to Touya as she felt the reassuring squeeze of his hand. With a curt nod they both stood and approached the stage, their heads held high and a fire of determination burning within their eyes.

"Look." he whispered in her ear as they paused by the stone pillar set on the side of the platform. Despite its material, her eyes brightened with curiosity as it appeared see through like glass from the filtering light. They flickered to its engravings.

_Certified Trainers:_

_Bianca _

_Cheren_

"Damn it!"

Her attention snapped back when a crescendo of clapping and whistles blasted from behind as the heavy curtain fell. Three young men dressed in formal dining attire stepped into view.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym. My name is Cilan and I like grass–types." announced the middle man rather quite quickly. For a brief moment he reminded Touko very much of N, with his rapid speech and green hair. _No, don't think about that._

"I am Chili, and I enjoy lighting things up with fire–type Pokémon!" The fiery red head on Cilan's right grinned breaking her out of her stupor and the girl couldn't help but grin back at him.

"And I am Cress, a water–type specialist. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The final man on the left nodded with a swift flip of his hair. Touko responded with a snort earning her a nudge in the rib. She scowled and looked the three men in the eyes.

"Which one of you is the Gym Leader?"

"Um . . . you see. . . as for why there is three of us standing before you. . . um well. . . er— " Cilan smiled meekly as his hands fiddled with his bowtie, his eyes darted to and fro.

"Oh enough! Listen up you two! The three of us a_re_ the Gym Leaders. We will decide whom you shall battle! It'll be based on the type of your first Pokémon." Chili huffed as he took charge.

"That is indeed the case. And it appears your partners are Snivy and Tepig." Cress murmured with a hand tucked beneath his chin.

"Ta–da! The fire–type scorcher Chili, that's me by the way, will be your opponent!"

"That is correct. It shall also be I and my esteemed water–types that you must face in battle." Cress smirked and Touko felt her nerves tense. _Now this guy is reminding me of Cheren. Why do I keep thinking these things!?_

"My name is Touya Kuro."

"My name is Touko Kuro."

"And we challenge you to a Gym battle."

Cress and Chili nodded as they stepped to the back of the stage. "We accept your challenge. We'll do a double battle with each Trainer using only their first Pokémon. Do you agree to these terms?"

Touko gave her brother a determined glance as he stood his ground, their hands brushing their pokeballs.

_This is it. . ._

"Nova! Let's go!"

"Oriel, let's show them what we got."

"YEEOW! Time to play with FIRE! I do happen to be the strongest of us bros!" Chili grinned as he threw out his pokeball. Touko whipped out her Pokedex in time as a red monkey materialized from the beam of light.

_Pansear . . ._

She chuckled as the thought of how similar the Pokémon looked to that of its Trainer dawned on her.

_Cute._

"Panpour." She heard Touya murmur and her eyes turned to see the blue monkey standing tall beside Cress.

"What incredible luck you have if I do say so myself." he smiled at them. "You do get to battle the best among the three of us after all."

_Ugh. _

"Nova, start off with Vine Whip!"

"Oriel, Tackle the Pansear!"

Nova's thorny vines quickly sprouted from within his back as they shot forth in a frenzy toward the water–type. They carefully hovered above the ground as Oriel swiftly ran underneath them, her course changing to dive into the other elemental.

"Pansear Fury Swipes! Protect your comrade!"

"Panpour use Water Gun."

In a blur, Pansear launched himself in front of his partner in time to swipe with raking claws at the leafy assault. With her target off, Oriel continued to charge forward only to see a blast of water heading her way that erupted from Panpour's mouth.

"Oriel dodge it, then use Ember!"

The pig quickly dig her hooves into the floor in an attempt to switch direction before being thrown off her feet from the pressure of the water dowsing her heat radiating body till she was drenched to the core.

Touya twitched. "Oriel, are you alright?"

The Tepig grunted her response and rose to her feet; her body shook from the water's impact as if it nearly blew out her inner flame.

Nova on the other hand continued to flinch at every swipe aimed upon his extended limb like foliage as he pressed on to find an possible opening to hit on his intruding opponent, a storm of stray thorns and leaves littering the stage.

"Nova enough," Touko grinned, her eyes gleaming mischievously "Use Wrap!"

Chili snorted as the frenzy of vines quickly shifted around the simian till they came to a brief stop, only to quickly ensnarl the Pokémon within a restricted clench. The Pansear let out a squeal as it flailed only to be answered with a furthering tight grip.

_Gotcha!_

"As if that would work on my Pokémon! Pansear Incinerate!"

"Panpour use Fury Swipes!"

Touko gulped as Nova's vines were set ablaze causing them to darken and disintegrate, the other elemental making a mad dash for the Tepig. Her mind going on hyper speed as she desperately looked for a way to intercept the incoming threat.

"Nova, grab onto Oriel and launch her forward!"

Touya sent his sister a curious glance as she stared at him hard. She grinned when his soft eyes lit with a knowing as his mind began to click from decoding her intentions.

"You're insane."

"Of course! What made you think I wasn't?" she smirked as he tipped his cap to her.

Nova latched his vines around Oriel's waist securely although abit hesitant from the burns still eating them away. With a wince, he launched her within the air and let go. Her small body soared till she landed firmly upon the ground in front the caught off guard Pansear, the Panpour going frantic from behind.

"Oriel Tackle!"

"Nova Vine Whip!"

Cress and Chili flinched as Oriel charged into the fire–type hard causing both Pokémon to crash to the floor. The Panpour screeched as his body took the whips incoming from all directions, bright red marks appearing upon his skin.

"Pansear, use Lick!"

"Panpour Fury Swipes!"

"I don't think so, Nova quick, Wrap!"

Before the primate could strike, Nova tangled his vines on the opponent squeezing tight while he struggled till his breaths became puffs as his body slumped.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Two on one."

"Yes!" Touko fist pumped as she turned to look at Cress. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lose? Me? I don't believe this. . ."

"It's not over yet." Touya frowned and Touko turned her attention back to his ongoing struggle.

Oriel shivered in disgust as the Pansear's wet tongue ran up her face. Her legs wobbled as he swiftly side stepped and locked his eyes on Nova standing tiredly with scorched vines outstretched.

"Incinerate on the Snivy!"

"Quickly use Ember Oriel!"

A burst of flames erupted from the pig's mouth, searing the simian's back. The Pansear flinched at the mark burned into his skin as he whirled sharply.

"Now Tackle."

"Whaa!?"

Chili stared in disbelief as Oriel rammed into the Pansear, the fire –type tumbling across the polished stage.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Victory goes to the Challengers!" Cilan waved from the sideline.

Touko and Touya blinked, panting slightly as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads. Behind, the diners broke into applause of frenzied claps and high pitched whistles.

Touko grinned shakily as she clutched her brother's sleeve absentmindedly.

"We won. . . " she breathed, her eyes wild. "We did it Touya, we won! We won our first Gym battle!" she squealed as she flung herself into his arms. He grinned back at her as he held her, his shoulder shaking from relived laughter.

"What a surprise. . ." Cilan smiled as he approached the two. "You . . . are very strong, seems that not even Chili and Cress could beat you!"

They beamed back at him as they picked up their overjoyed Pokémon.

"No kidding. You got me! I'm all . . . burned . . . OUT!" Chili sighed, his arms hanging limp by his sides. He sheepishly stood and rubbed the back of his head.

"But it was a good battle. I could feel your flaring spirits! You were on fire!"

"You're both indeed quite remarkable. It's the Pokémon League's rules so here, take this badge. You've both earned it." Cress chimed in as he handed each their own badge.

Touko and Touya held the badges eagerly. The multi–colored metal gleaming within the light as it reflected off the gold trimmed jewel. The symbol of their pride and glory earned through their sweat and blood, all while standing beside their Pokémon.

"Thank you."

"So, you guys are brothers huh?"

The men blinked blankly at the girl before answering.

"You bet!"

"Y–Yes."

"That is correct."

"I see. One for each time." she murmured. "Clever if I do say so myself."

Cress chuckled. "If there were seventeen siblings, we'd have a specialist for every type of Pokémon."

"No way."

"As hard as that is to imagine. I don't think it would still compare to this Gym. Are they all this way?" Touya grimaced.

"Haha! No, that all depends on the Gym Leader. Besides, only driven Trainers would go through if there heart's set on it." Chili grinned.

"Good luck on your journey." Cilan bowed and the two waved the trio goodbye before heading towards the door where the waiters from earlier bid them farewell as they praised their tired Pokémon, Touko popping open the bottle of fresh water to offer to Nova who accepted it eagerly. Clyde congratulated them for their victory upon their leave.

"I hope you'll always remember the incredible moment of receiving this Gym Badge."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your follows and reviews. It makes writing all the more worth it:)**

**Review Responses:**

**Sega Nesquik: Thank you so much for always being there:) I appreciate your support!**

**Sakura Touko: Thank you so much for also always being there! You support means alot as well:)**

**Misaki Amaya: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I never worked so hard before but found that I really enjoy writing. I shall continue to do my best:)**


	11. Escape Route

Chapter Ten: _Escape Route_

"_Darling! How are you? You guys alright?"_

"_Hey mom, yeah, doing just fine. Got our first gym badge yesterday and a couple new friends to join the crew along the way."_

"_You don't say? That's great! But that was to be expected, wasn't it?"_

"_Eh heh . . ."_

"_Anything else interesting? Haven't ran into trouble have you?"_

"_. . . ."_

"_Hello? Touko?"_

"_Sorry! Of course not."_

"_Hmm, I see. Where's Touya?"_

"_Hey mom! Sorry. But Touko and I gotta let you go! We'll be hitting Route Three pretty soon. . ."_

"_Oh. . . alright. Of course! I love you guys! Stay safe."_

"_Love you to."_

"_Senior Pokémon Trainer, out!"_

* * *

Touko let out a sigh as a kicked up cloud of dust gritted her signature combat boots. The cool morning air brushed against her sun–kissed skin like gentle caresses as her eyes gazed thoughtfully into the clouds up above. Her mind was conflicted and she did all she could to deny the uneasiness as Striaton City continued to vanish within the dawning horizon with each step they took.

"Touko! Would you slow down!"

The girl whipped around to see her brother in a struggle to jog beside her. The boy paused to clutch his knees and catch his uneven breath, his face a flushed scarlet as he straightened to give a disapproving frown.

"Touya, have we ever been to Striaton City when we were kids?"

He looked at her quizzically as her earnest eyes bore into him catching Touya off guard. _She's being serious. . ._

"Of course not. We've never left Nuvema Town, or at least not anything past Accumula. Why?"

She smiled at him softly though he could see her face fall, her sudden disappointment giving him a startle.

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

She turned away as he narrowed his eyes slightly, her lanky arms placed behind her head as she stretched. Nova peered lazily at him from his usual perch upon her shoulder.

"It just feels so . . . familiar, you know? Kinda like deja vu but I must be overthinking it."

"A lot did happen there didn't it? Maybe you're just missing home abit."

"Hmm. That's probably it."

They continued to stroll in silence though his eyes never left his sister's back. He studied her silently, tried to figure out the thoughts going through her head only to come up empty handed. As much as he liked to convince himself that he was the only one who could really understand her, deep down he knew there were times when he just simply couldn't understand the meaning to her whimsical logic or brash reactions.

"Will you be alright? With Plasma being around I mean."

"I told you I wouldn't stand for people with those double intents and unjust actions didn't I? Do you doubt me?"

She halted to turn and rest her gaze on him, the early sun's rays intensifying her reflective blue eyes.

"How could I?"

"Touko! Touya! Over here!"

The two jumped and whirled their heads to the direction of the sudden stray voice. A lean figure stood leaning against a pretty white fence surrounding a cheery painted house ahead of the path.

"Cheren . . .?"

"At a Daycare!?"

Touko let out a chuckle as they approached their childhood friend, a sense of nostalgia filling her from not seeing him for a while. She'd never say it aloud that she missed him though. The boy scowled at her as she stood to study the welcoming sign posted near the entrance. From the distance she could hear the light sound of children's laughter and ecstatic shouts from the vicinity.

"There's a Daycare specifically for Pokémon right beside it I'll have you know." The boy stated in a matter of fact tone causing her to give a smirk of amusement to his defensive manner.

"Chill Cheren, we were joking. What are you doing out here anyway? I would have guessed that you'd been in Nacrene City by now."

He eyed them smugly before snapping open a case to flash a gleaming gold–trimmed badge placed securely within it.

"As of now, we all have the Trio Badge to show the proof of our strength. Let's see which one of us is stronger!"

Touko stared blankly back at her rival as his declaration was left to hang in the air.

"Are you serious?" she replied as she pushed his intimidating index finger away from her face causing him to wince. "Is that all you really think about? Battling?"

"Besides, you do realize that it won't work right?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow as his gaze shifted to silently study Touya.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are three of us. You can't possibly be thinking about taking us both on. Even if you did at a time, it would much of a strain on your Pokémon!"

"I had no intention of taking the both of you head on."

"Then why the stu—"

"I was directly challenging Touko."

"You little—"

"I refuse." Touko yawned casually. "And would you two quit bickering already? You sound like some old married couple." she added with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What's wrong with old married couples? As a matter of fact it's a old married couple that happens to run this Pokémon Daycare."

"Hmm."

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

The trio jumped as the voice boomed suddenly and two figures dashed past them in a flurry. Touko squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped Nova as she felt the sensation of rough fabric brush against her skin and dust being thrown in the air.

"Wait! Stop right there!" a second voice rang and Touko quickly looked up as whatever ran past them fled further down the Route and out of their sight.

"Bianca!?"

"What was that about Bianca? Why are you running?" Cheren quickly questioned the girl as she stopped beside them to catch her breath. Touko studied her alarmingly and took note of her flushed sweaty face and tousled hair.

"Please. . ." she wheezed gripping her bag's strap tightly as she looked them in the eye sternly. "Where are those people headed? Can you tell me?"

"They took off that way but. . . Bianca, what's up? Is something wrong? Those people didn't seem to be up to any good." Touya replied slowly taking a weary glance to the others.

"Oh seriously!? They run so fast I can't believe I managed to keep up with them for that long!"

"Miss . . . ?"

Touko leaned slightly to peer behind Bianca as she caught the glimpse of a young girl holding tightly to the older girl's skirt.

"Oh . . . my . . . my Pokémon." she sniffed, anxiously looking about.

"Shh, it'll be ok. It'll be ok. Don't cry please!"

"Bianca, really why are you in such a rush?" Cheren demanded sharply as he eyed the little girl nervously, a realization slowly showing upon his face.

"You have to hear this!" she cried back to him. "Those people! Those people stole this little girl's Pokémon while she was playing at the playground! We gotta get it back!"

"Damn it Bianca, you should have spoken sooner! Touko let's go! We can't let them get any further!"

"Hell no! Touya are you coming?" she asked turning to him quickly as she began following Cheren. He stared at her briefly before turning back to Bianca.

"You two go on ahead. We'll stay behind and comfort this girl. Just please, _please,_ don't get killed this time."

"I promise."

* * *

"It seems like they ran in here."

Touko peered cautiously into the depths of Wellspring Cave as Cheren stood beside her.

"Are you ready Nova?"

The serpent hissed his reassurance as she laid a hand on his head.

"I won't let them hurt you this time. Not anymore."

"Let's go."

The girl stiffened as he took her hand and pulled her into the damp darkness ahead.

He looked up at her startled face and gave a smirk.

"Relax. It's just so you won't slip. You _can_ be a clumsy idiot."

She gaped at him before giving a good punch to his arm and smiled sweetly when he cringed. The cave spiraled before them as they carefully made their way through the twists and turns, sounds of dripping water and cries of Pokémon filling the place with life. Before they could reach the end however, the two paused as they caught the thieves huddled behind a boulder as they counted their stolen victims in silence. Touko felt Cheren's hand slip from her grasp as he ran toward the hooded men.

"Wait—!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The men stopped, startled from the outburst before whirling around to sight the two young Trainers, their silver uniforms glinting from the stray sunlight that barely winked from the openings in the rocky ceiling up above.

_Plasma. . . _

"Who are you?"

"Give back the Pokémon you stole from that little girl!"

"That child cannot use a Pokémon to its full potential, _kid._ What makes you think we'd give it back to endure that kind of suffering?" The second grunt scowled. "In fact, the same thing also applies to all your Pokémon as well so hand them over."

"As if—"

"Wait, scratch that. Better yet we'll just take them!"

"Tch." Cheren clenched his fists as Touko's hand strayed to Chansey's Pokeball strapped to her waist, her eyes bored into the grunts as they threw out theirs. Beams of light sliced through the dark as two rodents materialized and took an aggressive stance to bear their teeth at them.

"This bothersome bunch just doesn't listen to reason do they? What gives Pokémon thieves the right to be so self–righteous? Cheren murmured as his eyes wandered back to her. "Touko . . . we've been best friends our whole lives. I know I can always count on you always. Do you have my back?"

"Of course." She grinned back at him and took her place by his side. "What kind of question is that?"

"Patrat, use Bite!"

"Patrat you use Tackle!"

"Aries, Ember!"

"Nova, let's start with your signature Vine Whip!"

In a dash the starters charged toward the opponents, swiftly dodging the oncoming attacks and releasing their own. The two rodents squealed as one was met with a searing burst of flames and the other not only whippings but scratches from Nova's thorns.

"Finish it with a Tackle Aries."

"Now use Wrap!"

The grunts stared astounded as one Patrat was sent flying, the other strangled in a leafy frenzy.

"Abnormal . . . that kinda strength is abnormal! You guys are freaks!"

"Because it's perfectly logical to take on a Trainer with low leveled Pokémon." Cheren responded back sarcastically. "You don't train do you? Well whatever. You guys are a complete waste of time.

"Give back the Pokémon you stole." Touko added in calling back Nova to her side. _No way was last time gonna repeat itself. . ._

"Listen here Pokémon Trainers! In order to liberate Pokémon from their chains bounded on them by foolish people, we will release their Pokémon by any means necessary."

"This is a warning to you all . . . someday I pray you open your eyes to complicity."

"What a moment!" Touko called as the grunts retreated deeper into the cave. She scowled when Cheren gripped her shoulder as he picked up the little girl's pokeball left on the ground.

"Do you really think it's smart to go after them? We got lucky Touko . . ."

She stared back wordlessly before shrugging off his grip.

"Fine."

"I will go return the Pokémon. Thanks for covering me in battle."

Touko watched her rival follow the path back to the sun as she hugged her shoulders. _Liberation, suffering, Pokémon, what did this really all mean? What was going on here exactly?_

"Let's go Nova. You did great!" she smiled as they trudged their way back to the outside, the cave reverting back to its peaceful habitat now that the threat of Plasma was gone.

"_Touko."_

Touko gasped as the voice rang clearly through her ears. She quickly whirled around only to be met with silence.

"Wha–?"

"_Touko!"_

She screamed as an object landed with a thud beside her and began to run in circles, Nova going on defensive from her alarm.

"_Touko! Touko!"_

"You. . . I can _hear you . . .!?" _

The Roggenrola halted in its prancing before facing the Trainer.

"_Touko . . . hear me. . ."_

* * *

**New story based on the Looker Missions posted up today. Check it out if you're interested! ^ w ^**

**I apologize if the ending here was abit rushed. This is my first cliffhanger. . . . **

**Thanks for your follows and and reviews! Your support is greatly appreciated:)**


	12. Native Tongue

Chapter Eleven: _Native Tongue_

"_I'm hungry. . ."_

"_Did you see that!?"_

"_Shh! There's a human."_

"_Hey–"_

"_What–?"_

"_No–"_

The girl turned in a complete circle ever so slowly, eyes darting restlessly while the feeling of her breath catching in her throat picked up the pace of her beating heart. The voices, the sudden burst of stray voices filled her ears with an alarming clarity as if the sense was suddenly enhanced drastically. She felt herself sink to the cold damp floor as the cave that was filled with the numerous chattering of Pokémon a mere moment before, now became an echoing torrent of diverse conversations that threatened to consume her completely.

_W–What's happening . . . ? What's going on!?_

"SHUT UP!"

"_Touko, calm down please."_

"Who—?"

"_Touko!"_

Touko opened her eyes hesitantly as her trembling hands gradually removed themselves from her ears.

"Nova?" she whispered.

"_Don't be so scared please. You're making such a complete ruckus!"_

"How—?"

"_They're just wild Pokémon anyway. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It's not like—"_

"How can I hear you? No, just how can I _understand_ you!? Not possible. This can't be real!"

Nova gazed back at his Trainer with weary eyes, his mild discomfort showing considerably by his coiled tail flicking anxiously.

"_I'm sorry Touko, but I do not understand. You have always been able to understand us."_

"I—"

"_You have always had the ability within you. If I was to determine the reason, I would say it's the same with you as it is with that person called N. You must have been born with it."_

"N?" she breathed in disbelief. "You don't mean that weird guy in. . . . Oh."

"_Exactly." _he hissed with a curt nod and Touko could have sworn she heard a hint of smugness within her starter's voice.

"_However, I assumed you had somehow blocked it from your conscious till you did not realize you had it. I attempted at speaking with you before but it became apparent that you didn't understand. You've never realized you were capable of this?"_

"N–No." she stuttered, her heart slowing down from its rapid beating though she could feel a headache would surface soon. "You could tell?"

"_The minute we met I could sense there was something different about you though even then it was hard to figure what that was exactly. You and that boy give off such a strange feel. . . . I don't fully understand it. . ."_

"So, that guy wasn't lying when he said he could hear you?"

"_Hmm? Did you take an interest in him? Something kept in your mind?"_

"Hell no!"

"_Charming."_

Touko scowled as she turned her head away, cheeks tinged with pink that only made her feel more ashamed. _Like she actually thought of that guy, she didn't even know him! And yet she still couldn't shake the memory of the feeling he had given her, that feeling of a terrifying longing. _

_Just who was he really?_

"_Touko! Touko!"_

Touko jumped from her thoughts as the small rock structured Pokémon leapt into her lap and wiggled within her hands joyously. She felt a slight pang of guilt from forgetting the Roggenrola being there during her fit of confusion._ Doesn't help much that he blends in with rocks since he pretty much is one. . . _

"And you are?" she laughed while cradling the ecstatic creature against her chest.

"_Touko. Me. Hear. Hi!"_

"_Not much of a talker is he?"_

"Would you like to join us?"

"_Are you serious!?" _Nova scoffed, crossing his arms as he watched her pull out an empty capsule from her bag.

"What?" she frowned at him. "He seems pretty eager to so why not? Be nice."

"_Nice!"_

"_Honestly. . ."_

* * *

"Thank you Miss! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome sweetie!" Bianca smiled, though she turned slightly back to mouth a silent thank you to her friend before taking the little girl's hand.

Touko grinned as she and Touya waved their goodbyes to the duo, the little girl's Lillipup bounding playfully after his young Trainer in relief.

"_Katie, Katie! You saved me Katie!"_

She watched as their silhouettes disappeared down the Route's path, a peaceful silence falling in place now that the chaos had ceased.

"Are you ok?"

Touko turned to face her brother, a smile spreading on her lips as she took in his worried eyes and furrowed brow.

"We made it out ok so it's all good."

He nodded, adjusting his cap before beginning to move on ahead. "Great! Nacrene City isn't too far now. If we pace ourselves, we just might make it in time before evening. That might give us some time to check out the gym before our battle."

"Wait, Touya. There's something I have to tell you. . ."

* * *

As the clock struck noon, a young man adjusted his Xtransceiver before an incoming call. He sat poised in a vacant booth settled in the back of the bustling cafe as the smell of grilled sandwiches and iced noon coffee filled his nostrils. Despite the chattering and occasional rising musician, his vacant eyes perked up as the face of his caller came into view.

"How is it my Lord?"

"Father, I have begun obtaining Unova's Gym Badges successfully as planned. I have now reached the next destination as of now."

"Good." Ghetsis smiled though it lacked any amiability for the boy. "How about the search of your destined path?"

"I have yet to investigate Nacrene's Museum. There are accounts of the dragon's origin there."

"Very well. Do not disappoint me N."

N heaved out a sigh as the screen blinked out leaving him to sink back into the soothing atmosphere. He couldn't let his Father down, nor his people. And certainly not _them._

"_Are you alright N?" _

His eyes fell to the miniature fox hidden in the underneath shadows from his seat. His enormous teal eyes studied the boy curiously with a hint of concern. N ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly before giving his childhood friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Just abit tired."

"_Are you wondering about that girl?"_

He frowned. "Girl . . . ? What girl?"

"_The girl! The one you battled in Accumula Town you ditz!" _Zorua growled though his eyes quickly shifted to pleading. _"Don't tell me you forgot. I told you something about her was different."_

"How so?"

"_Tch. Nevermind. Just watch out for her next time, ok?"_

"Next time?" N mused and he quickly rose as he began gathering his things from the table.

"_What is it?"_

"Zorua, please gather a new team. I assure you it won't be long till we meet Touko again."

"_So you do remember her name."_

"Please."

"_Alright! As you wish. Just don't forget about the dragon."_

"As if."

* * *

**As always, thanks so much for reading! Drop a review if you can:)**


End file.
